


HELL

by LokingMontlife



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuanto arriesgarías por esa Persona”<br/>Stiles confiesa sus sentimientos por Derek, pero las cosas no salen bien. Destrozado Stiles hace un trato con un demonio el cual le hace promesas que solo hundirán a Stiles en un mundo de dolor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Mi vida nunca ha sido normal. O al menos nunca lo he visto de esa forma, mi niñez fue todo un completo caos, perdí a mi madre a los 6 años de edad, cayendo en una profunda depresión al igual que mi padre. Él nunca me llego a golpear o algo parecido, pero los dos sentíamos ese gran vacío en nuestro corazón.

No todo era malo, el tiempo que pase yendo al hospital conocí a un chico, él cual me acompaño cuando tú moriste. Su nombre Scott McCall, rasgos latinos, carismático, y un poco confiado, un buen chico. Su madre es enfermera y amiga de mi madre, ellos al igual que nosotros sufrieron cuando te fuiste de este mundo.

A veces pienso en lo cruel que fue el destino en arrebatarme a mi madre a tan temprana edad pero, con el tiempo me hice la idea de que así es el ciclo de la vida la gente nace para morir, así de simple todo. En ocasiones me pregunto, a donde iremos cuando morimos, es verdad que hay un cielo he infierno o solo son historias de la iglesia, para que la gente siga creyendo que sera castigada por sus errores. 

Esos recuerdos son parte del pasado, trato de reprimirlos con el tiempo, ahora que soy un adolescente de 17 años, ya no soy el niño regordete con mejillas de ardilla, ni corte de soldado, mi tez es de color blanca, las pecas adornan mi rostro, mi cabello color castaño, y mis ojos de color avellana. Si ese soy yo, mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski.

\------

-STILES, levanta ese gran trasero de esa cama, o juro por dios que si no lo haces subiré con el bate- abrí los ojos rápidamente, cuando mi padre hacía una amenaza de esa manera, lo mejor era no esperar a que la cumpliera. Me incorpore de la cama rápidamente, pero no fue buena idea ya que me maree y caí estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo. -STILES, deja de estar haciendo el tonto y métete a la ducha- madre mía ni despertarse bien, se puede en estos días.

-YA VOY- me levante del suelo y me dirige al baño, gracias a dios que en mi cuarto había un baño.

Me duche tranquilamente sintiendo como el agua fría caía por mi piel blanquizca, tome la esponja y la pase lentamente por mi torso no tan marcado, pero algo es algo, mis brazos, mis piernas y mi gran amigo del alma. Pero no, no había tiempo para una buena jalada esta mañana.

Salí de la ducha enrollándome una toalla en la cintura, abrí la puerta del baño dirigiéndome directamente a mi armario, ignorando olímpicamente que alguien se encontraba observando todos mis movimientos desde la ventana, solté la toalla, dejando ver mis hermosos glúteos redonditos y blanquitos tome unos bóxer negros ajustados y me los puse, o madre mía si supiera que le estoy haciendo un strip tease a esa persona.

Tome una camiseta cuello V, blanca y unos jeans negros no tan ajustados pero que me hacían verme irresistible, si esa es la palabra, tome mis converse rojas y listo. Me gire rápidamente para tomar mis cosas personales pero no sin antes.

-SUSTO DEL SEÑOR, SCOTT...malditos chuchos y sus habilidades, les pondré un cascabel a todos para saber dónde están...COMPRENDAN soy un simple humano, no quiero morir de un infarto a causa de ustedes, me queda mucho por vivir- hable poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón acelerado.

-Ya terminaste tu drama- hablo burlonamente.

-Drama, si como tú eres un jodido lobo, no puedes morir...como vuelvas a hacer eso juro por dios que voy a poner wolfbane en tu próxima comida- le dije apuntándole con el dedo.

-Está bien, lo siento- dijo apenado.

-Anda, vayamos abajo- el asintió y salimos de la habitación.

-Por cierto Stiles, deberías asolearte un poco tienes el trasero muy blanco- abrí los ojos perplejo, sonrojan-dome. 

-SCOTT MCCALL, date por muerto- solamente se pudo oír su estrepitosa carcajada por toda la casa, malditos hombres lobo, los odio con todo mi ser.

\------

Habíamos llegado a la escuela encontrándonos con los chicos en la entrada, Scott rápidamente se dirigió a Kira, dejándome solo...lo entiendo es su novia pero yo soy su mejor amigo había llegado primero, no se supone que tienes privilegio. Suspire, bueno supongo que si yo tuviera novio (a) haría lo mismo. Dirán dijo novio, si soy abiertamente bisexual, nadie lo sabe exceptuando por Scott y mi padre que al parecer se lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensaba. 

Entramos a la escuela, entre risas y comentarios, últimamente las cosas en Beacon Hills han estado muy calmadas, después de ser poseído por el noghitsune y casi asesinar a la mitad de la manada, todo ha estado un poco tranquilo. 

Llegamos al salón, sentandonos en nuestros respectivos lugares, hoy teníamos la mejor clase de todas. Química y no podría ser peor. O sí que podía, veran tener al profesor Harris de maestro era un maldito martirio.

-Señor Stilinski, ponga atención si no quiere reprobar mi clase- viejo desgraciado.

La clase comenzó, saque mis libros correspondientes para hacer mis apuntes, nunca me he considerado una persona muy inteligente, pero al parecer si lo soy, ya que siempre empato con Lydia Martin al obtener los puntajes más altos, esto antes hubiera sido un gran logro para mí, saber que estaba cerca de la chica en la cual mantuve un crush no correspondido era como tener una cita. Más o menos. 

De hecho no sé cuándo dejo de gustarme Lydia, supongo que fue cuando Jackson se convirtió en una lagartija gigante que secretaba moco paralizante, para asesinarnos. Si seguramente fue eso.

\------

-Hay noticias de Derek- hablo Isaac.

-No, la última vez que hablamos con él fue después que se fuera con Braeden a buscar información sobre la mamá de Malia.

Están en toda la verdad hace aproximadamente cuatro meses que no sabemos de ellos, Derek ha estado saliendo con Braeden desde que sucedió lo de Kate Argent. Braeden es una chica fuerte y muy bonita, aunque me doliera admitirlo. Después de lo sucedido en la iglesia, Peter la hablo a Malia sobre su madre y desde entonces se fueron de Beacon Hills decididos a encontrarla.

-Supongo que debemos esperar más- dijo Lydia, observándose en su espejo que su maquillaje no estuviera arruinado.

-Oye Lydia, Jackson vendrá esta semana- hable, dándole una mordida a mi manzana.

-Si, dijo que vendría por un tiempo, dijo que quería pedirle ayuda a Scott sobre unos problemas que ha tenido allá en Francia a causa de ser un hombre-lobo ya sabes las cosas típicas- asentí.

Continuamos comiendo hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero la mayoría era sobre posibles peligros que amenazaran a la manada, a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran mordido a Scott esa noche en el bosque, suspire mirando a la manzana. No valía la pena. \------ 

Llegue a casa totalmente cansado, el entrenamiento de Lacrosse había sido más pesado esta vez, después de que me escogieran como co-capitan desde que se fue Jackson, los entrenamientos eran cada vez más pesados. 

Abrí la puerta y como siempre mi casa se encontraba en completo silencio, camine hacia la cocina y pude ver una nota en la encimera.

*Stiles, voy a cubrir dos turnos no regresare hasta la tarde de mañana, no te metas en líos* John S. 

Me preocupaba que mi padre trabajara tanto, pero cada vez que le decía que se tomara un descanso decía que quien cuidaría la ciudad si no era el, patético pero así era el de necio.  
Fui hacia mi cuarto tirándome directamente en la cama, ignorando a la presencia que se encontraba en la ventana. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando recordé la última noche que vi a Derek, sabía que había arruinado la poca amistad que teníamos pero no podía más necesitaba decírselo, no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. El recordar su mirada, sus ojos llenos de desprecio y asco hacia mí, era demasiado. Pero a pesar de todo, mi corazón latía. Simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo. O simplemente, no quería dejar de hacerlo. \------ 

Esa noche había decidido confesar mis sentimientos hacia Derek, quería decirle que lo amaba, que podía confiar en mí, yo quería reparar ese corazón roto que el tenia, quería rodear mis brazos su alrededor y que el hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Abrí lentamente la puerta metálica y lo vi ahí observando unos papeles, información sobre la madre de Malia, por lo que pude ver se encontraba solo. Me acerque lentamente hacia él. El levanto la mirada atrapándome rápidamente, el color verde de sus ojos era hermoso para mí. 

-¿Stiles, que estás haciendo aquí?-hablaste bruscamente.

-Yo- yo necesito decirte algo- tartamudee, tú me miraste en silencio alentando a que continuara hablando, pero no pude, un nudo en la garganta se me había formado impidiendo que las palabras salieran de mi boca.>

-Habla- se notaba el enojo en tu voz.

-Solamente....solamente quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado en tu viaje a México, me preocupas- murmure, pero aun así sabía que él lo había escuchado.

-¿Porque te preocupas por mi?- levantaste la mirada, sentía mis ojos humedecerse, no sabía las consecuencias que traería decirte lo que sentía.

Guarde silencio, sentía las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, temiendo tu respuesta a lo que diría, avergonzado de lo débil que lucía frente a ti en ese momento, no quería que pensaras que era un débil humano. No lo quería. 

-Stiles- dijiste, harto de mi silencio.

-Por qué te amo....por eso-abriste los ojos asombrado, pero no dijiste nada, limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta, seguías sin decir nada y yo cada vez sentía que mi corazón se estrujaba al no escucharte. Ese silencio... 'sabía que él no iba a corresponderme mis sentimientos, había sido un completo idiota'. Iba a hablar, tratando de aclarar las cosas, pero una presencia lo impidió provocando que más lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos, su voz, su maldita voz causaba un dolor indescriptible en mi pecho, verla ahí parada en las escaleras simplemente tapada con una sábana cubriendo su desnudez, llamándote para que la acompañares en la cama.

-Lárgate- dijiste ignorando mi sufrimiento.

-Derek...déjame explicarte- hable entrecortadamente a causa de los sollozos.

-Lárgate. Ahora- tus ojos cambiaron a rojo, eliminando cualquier rastro de tus ojos verdes. Camine rápidamente a la puerta ignorando los llamados de Braeden, no quería seguir viéndola, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, pensaba que tu podrías darme ese amor que tanto buscaba en alguien. Pero una vez más estaba equivocado, al día siguiente te fuiste despidiéndote de todos exceptuando por mí. Dejándome sufrir en la soledad de mi cuarto, donde las paredes cubrían el sonido de mis sollozos. \------ 

Sentía mis ojos humedecerse cada vez que recordaba ese día, esperaba que tu pudieras amarme, fui tan ingenuo al creer que lo harías, yo hubiera hecho todo para que lo nuestro funcionase, pero simplemente ya no puedo más, el dolor era tan insoportable que ni siquiera podía continuar con mi propia vida, tenía que olvidar el pasado y vivir en el presente aunque tú no formes parte de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. Esta historia la escribí hace tiempo fue uno de mis primeros fic´s tiene muchos errores de gramática, ya que no cuento con una beta. Aun así, hice todo mi esfuerzo para tenerlo de manera correcta. Todo comentario es recibido.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	2. Destrozado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Mis ojos ardían a cause de llorar durante la noche, hacia tiempo que no recordaba lo que sucedió esa noche con Derek, no entendía por que yo mismo me volvía a atormentar, con esos recuerdos. 

Miraba el techo como si hubiera algo importante en el, pero solamente estaba el color azul que decoraba mi cuarto, suspire exhausto nada podría ser peor. Seguía deprimiendome, hasta que oí la melodía de Power de Kanye West, vaya tela debería de cambiar ese tono. Tome mi celular y vi en la pantalla que era Scott, respire profundo tratando de reprimir mis sentimientos, para que Scott no lo notara. Era absurdo, aunque estuviera llorando mientras habláramos este no lo notaria.

-Scott, ¿que sucede?- hable adormilado. Tallando mis ojos. 

-Stiles, Bro siento llamarte tan temprano pero es una emergencia- lo ven se los dije.

-¿Que ocupas?- dije cansado.

-Necesito que vengas a la veterinaria de Deaton- como si hubiera otra.

-Scott- me sobe la sien- Ya no quiero saber nada de los hombres-lobo te lo dije.

-Stiles, lose pero esto es importante.

-Si si, siempre lo de ustedes es importante pero lo mío no, nada más me buscan cuando lo necesitan. 

-Bro, yo se que no te gusta pero necesito de tu apoyo esta vez- dijo preocupado, ignorando mi comentario.

-Esta bien solo por ti Scott......iré para allá- colgué.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí no tenía ganas de nada hoy, baje las escaleras y una vez más la casa estaba sola. Salí de casa y subí a mi jeep para dirigirme a la veterinaria.

En el camino mi mente me volvía a jugar mal, no entendía porque siempre todo me salía mal, siempre que me gustaba alguien esa persona me ignoraba, me rompía el corazón y no solo eso, también me humillaba. Apreté mis ojos no queriendo derramar más lagrimas. 

No me había percatado que ya estaba en la veterinaria, frenando de golpe, aparque en el estacionamiento, apague el jeep y baje, Scott estaba recargado en la puerta con Lydia. Suspire y me dirige a ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Entramos a la veterinaria y fue cuando me di cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?- lo último que quería era que Derek también estuviera aquí.

-A mi también me alegra verte Stiles- solamente hice una mueca en respuesta.

-No tengo porque estar alegre de ver a una mercenaria- escupi, ella me fulmino.

-Serás miserable- se acercó peligrosamente a mi pero no me intimide- No es mi culpa que no te eligiera- uy golpe bajo.

-Déjalo Braeden- hablo Scott- No estas aquí para morir verdad- amenazo. Ella se alejó a regañadientes.

Aunque yo y Scott no hemos hablado mucho en estos días, el seguía defendiendo cuando alguien me molestaba. Después de todo él y Lydia sabían de lo sucedido esa noche. 

-Para que querías que viniéramos- dijo Lydia cruzadose de brazos.

-Derek esta perdido- dijo, rodeándose con sus brazos. 

-Y eso que nos importa a nosotros- soltó Scott enojado. Suspire, sabía que las cosas no serían lo mismo cuando le conté a Scott lo de Derek. 

-Derek es parte de tu manada y necesita ayuda- hablo asombrada por la respuesta de Scott.

-Habla de una vez Breaden- hablo Lydia, ella me apoyó los días siguientes para no caer en una depresión diciendo que Derek era un idiota por lo valorarme, y al igual que Scott le agarro resentimiento.

-Bien. Estábamos en Nuevo México buscando información sobre la madre de Malia- pauso- En el viaje encontramos un objeto de la familia Hale- dijo, rebuscando en su bolso, saco una especie de caja con forma de cilindro con un Trisquel, tallado encima de la tapa. 

Mi curiosidad me gano y me acerque a observarlo, lo tome y lo abrí, me sorprendí al ver su contenido y se lo tendí a Scott, el enarco una ceja y hablo.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es lo último que queda de Talia Hale- salte desde mi lugar al oír la voz de Isaac. ¿En que momento llego?

Todos lo miramos sin entender y esto que tenía que ver, con el paradero de Derek.

-Y esto nos ayudara a encontrar a Derek...- la inseguridad se oía en la voz de Lydia.

-Tal vez nos ayudé a saber el paradero de Derek...además...ta...- un gran estruendo se oyó en la sala. Scott mantenía su puño cerrado sobre la mesa de metal. 

-Quien dijo que te ayudaremos- los ojos de Scott se habían tornado rojos.

-Son su manada- contesto con seguridad la mercenaria. 

-No lo somos...Derek dejo de ser parte de mi manada el día que se fue- el enojo en Scott cada vez era más grande.

-No seas idiota- atajo- Nada más porque el idiota de tu amigo se enamoró de Derek y este le rompió el corazón...no le vas a ayudar- un rugido fue su respuesta- Patético eres un alfa debes de ayu...- se vio interrumpida cuando Scott la tomo del cuello alzándola, como si de papel se tratara. 

-No me digas como ser un alfa-estrujo más su cuello, nadie se movía- Tu no sabes nada solamente eres una miserable zorra- la lanzo sobre la mesa.

Decidí que ya era demasiado me acerque a Scott, posando mi mano sobre su hombro buscando tranquilizarlo. 

-Hey...tranquilo Scott- el me miro a los ojos- Todo esta bien- Scott suspiro y se relajó volviendo a ser humano. 

Soltó a Braeden del cuello, y se alejo poniéndose a mi lado, ella se toco el cuello exhalando bocanadas de aire, me miro y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Con eso encontraremos a Derek- pregunte. Ella asintió.

-¿Que haces Stiles?- me hablo Scott sorprendido-No podemos ayudarlo, no es parte de la manada- asentí.

-Lose Scott... Pero ella, no se largara de Beacon Hills hasta que le ayudemos así que no necesito que nos este tocando las narices- Scott apretó sus labios y asintió.

-¿Cual es el plan?- Braeden se irguió orgullosa al saber que consiguió lo que quería- Nada más te ayudaremos a encontrarlo..después te largas. O si no, me encargare de que esta vez Scott no te suelte. 

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Scott no era capaz de matar a nadie pero una vez que lo hacías enojar, cuidado.

\------

Después de oír el plan de la mercenaria, Scott hablo con su madre explicándole la situación, al principio Melissa se negó ante el plan y preocupo como toda madre haría en su sano juicio, pero al final accedió con tal de que tuviera cuidado. Isaac acompañaría a Scott a Nuevo México prometiendole que él se encargaría de cuidarlo. Melissa dudo, pero acepto. 

-Volveremos en unos días- dijo Scott, el pan era simple volvían a Nuevo México, buscarían a Derek y volverían. Simple. 

-Lo se Scotty- le palmee la espalda.

-Estarás bien sin nosotros- asentí.

-Todavía están los demás chicos aquí recuerdas- rodé mis ojos ante su preocupación, pero asentí sonriendole. -Esta bien....trataremos de volver cuando antes- me abrazo y le correspondí- Cuídate Bro.

-Igual tu Scott...no me abandones- le abrace más fuerte.

-Nunca lo haría...nunca más- nos separamos y me acerque a Isaac.

-Tu también cuídate Isaac, eres un gran amigo para mi- el asintió y me dio un apretón de manos.

Se subieron al auto de Braeden y se alejaron, una vez que los perdí de vista me gire y me encamine a mi jeep, no sabría cuanto tardaría la búsqueda pero esperaba que nofuera mucho tiempo. Subí a mi jeep y me dirige a mi casa hoy había sido un día muy extraño.

\------

El techo cada día se hacía más interesante o solo soy yo. Los días eran cada vez más y más aburridos, desearía tener un poco de acción o entretenimiento estos días pero nada.

Mi celular vibro indicándome que era un mensaje, lo tome y vi que era de Scott. 

-Llegamos a Nuevo México...no te preocupes Stiles lo encontraremos.

-Me alegra que llegarán bien. Tengan cuidado.

-Lo haremos.

Aunque sintiera odio y tristeza hacia Derek no podía dejar de tener ese sentimiento de quererlo a mi lado, me sentía estúpido al creer todavía eso, pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigos he podido salir de ese profundo pozo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	3. Tratos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Scott y Isaac habían partido a Nuevo México en busca de Derek. No había recibido mensajes de Scott desde entonces, sabía que no debía preocuparme demasiado. Pero era imposible que le hiciera.

Guardaba los libros en mi casillero hasta que alguien me hablo, gire mi vista y vi a Lydia, antes hubiera tenido un infarto al ver que la misma Lydia Martín me hablaba pero ahora somos grandes amigos.

-¿Que sucede Lydia?- ella tenía el semblante serio.

-Has tenido noticias de los chicos- negué.

-No y la verdad ya me estoy preocupando...que tal si una banda de cazadores los secuestro y ahora están vendiendo sus órganos...O por dios, que le diré a la señora McCall- Lydia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Dramatizas mucho las cosas Stilinski...además quien es la banshee aquí- asentí entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Bueno ya vayamos a clases- caminamos por los pasillos en dirección a nuestra clase de Matemáticas.

Un nuevo día, nuevas experiencias. Me senté en el pupitre observando por la ventana, me pregunto si los chicos estarán bien.

\------

Salí de mis pensamientos a causa de un gran golpe, mire el causante de dicho golpe y eran un montón de libros, levanté la vista y Lydia sonrió.

-¿Que es todo esto Lydia?- tome un libro y me sorprendió lo que decía la pasta- Demonios...enserio- se encogió de hombros.

-Sip, hace poco empecé a investigar de ellos- hablo sin apartar la vista del libro.

-¿Porque?- pregunte confundido.

-Es puro conocimiento Stiles...tú también deberías, porque no te llevas ese libro- volví a mirar el libro.

-Okey, me lo llevo...bueno te veo mañana Lyd porque si llego más tarde a casa mi padre me asesina- asintió y salí de su habitación.

Bajaba las escaleras de su casa llegando a la puerta principal, según esto íbamos a estudiar y terminamos leyendo cosas de demonios sí que somos raros. Puse el libro en el asiento de copiloto, mientras encendía el jeep.

Conduce hasta mi casa y me sorprendí de ver la el coche de papa, hoy tenía turno de noche. Aparque el jeep en la cochera, tome el libro y baje. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí. Todo estaba en perfecto estado.

-Papá- no recibí respuesta-Papá, estás en casa- vaya pregunta Stiles.

-En la cocina- respire, uff estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico si no oía respuesta.

Entré a la cocina y lo vi con varios archivos en la mesa me acerque a observar como siempre mi curiosidad me gano.

-Un asesinato- pregunte interesado y el asintió- Sobrenatural o normal.

-Normal Stiles...solamente es un loco en el pueblo- senti mi cuerpo relajarse.

-Eso es bueno...digo no lo digo por la persona...ya sabes me refiero a que no haya sido algo sobrenatural...pero la persona debió sufrir mucho porque- no términe mi monólogo.

-Stiles...se a que te refieres- hablo sin despegar sus ojos de los archivos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- negó.

-No ve a dormir mañana tienes clases...por cierto como van las cosas con Scott- hice una mueca.

-No lose...no he recibido noticias de el desde hace una semana- hago un puchero- Me preocupo.

-Tranquilo Stiles...de seguro están ocupados- asiento- Anda ve a dormir- salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Me desvisto y quedo únicamente en bóxer, salto a la cama y hundo mi rostro en ella. Sólo espero que los chicos estén bien.

\------

-No lose Lydia...tal vez se verá bien con unos zapatos rojos yo que se- ahí me encontraba yo frente a mi casillero. Hablando sobre moda de mujeres. Osea por favor soy varón.

-Que mal gusto de moda Stiles- ironizó- Sabes que hoy iremos de compras así que llevas tu tarjeta de crédito- reí.

-Claro Lydia...después de clases- asintió- Te veo hasta el receso- camine a mi aula hoy me tocaba Historia hay dios que forma de empezar el día.

Entré al aula y me senté en el lugar de siempre. Jugaba con mi lápiz mientras esperábamos al profesor pero este nunca llego. Para abatir con el aburrimiento saque el libro que me presto Lydia.

El primer capítulo hablaba sobre demonios y sus características, vaya pensé que no existían. Seguía leyendo y leyendo hasta que llegue al último capítulo que llamo más mi atención 'Tratos'. Empecé a leerlo pero hubo una parte en especial que me interesó.

'Si un trato quieres realizar a un cruce de caminos tienes que ir. Una vez ahí depositas una caja con tus pertenencias personales, el pacto solamente se puede realizar a la media noche no una hora menos no una hora más. Cuando las pertenencias estén en su lugar un demonio portador de almas aparecerá y te ofrecerá un trato donde todo es posible, pidiéndote solo a cambio tu alma' 

Sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, "Todo es posible" esa frase resonaba en mi mente. Cerré el libro, fue ahí cuando me percate que el salón se encontraba sólo, confundido mire la hora y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Abrí los ojos perplejo tome mis cosas y corrí hacia la cafetería.

Llegue y los chicos se encontraban ahí ya con sus respectivas charolas de comida, me dirige a la caja y compre lo de siempre una rebaña de pizza, una manzana y una botella de agua.

Las pláticas fueron normales, pero como siempre me dejaban fuera de lugar. Ya no le daba demasiada importancia pero aun así provoca un dolor en mi pecho pero decidí no aparentarlo.

\------

Caminábamos por los pasillos del Mall, cargaba casi diez bolsas de pura ropa que Lydia me obligo a comprar. Me sentía feliz por un momento al saber que al fin salí a un lugar con una amiga si es así como le puedo llamar.

-Lydia...ya es suficiente ropa no crees- ella se detuvo abruptamente ocasionando que casi chocara con ella.

-Pero que cosas dices Stiles, todavía nos falta ir a la tienda de Armani, para comparte unos buenos jeans- continuo caminando y yo como buen amigo le seguí.

Ahora si quede oficialmente pobre, gaste arriba de los mil dólares pero Lydia dice que vale la pena, ya que ahora atraeré a todos los hombres de Beacon Hills y tendre miles de citas. Si, claro. 

Me despedí de Lydia en la entrada, y cada quien se fue a su casa después de salir del Mall, entré a la casa y como siempre sola. A veces pienso en que lo mejor sería desaparecer de este mundo de que hoy me divertí con Lydia pero ella también tenía su vida no siempre podría estar para mí y lo mismo con Scott. Solamente quisiera desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Estoy consciente de los errores que puede haber en la historia, me disculpo por ellos. Sin más agradezco de corazón sus comentarios/kudos.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	4. Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Mis párpados pesaban, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis moviemintos quería permanecer acostado en cama, pero no podía faltar hoy a la escuela tenía examen de química y Harris me mataría si faltara. Me incorpore de la cama y me dirige al baño.

El agua fría calmaba mi cuerpo además de despertarme, salí de la ducha y decidido vestirme con algo nuevo tomo unos jeans negros, una camiseta roja de cuello V y mis vans rojos. Pasó los dedos por mi cabello y me percato de la largo que esta, pero aun así no pienso cortarmelo ya que un cambio de imagen no viene mal, tome la mochila y salí de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras caminado a la cocina esta se encuentra vacía como todas la mañanas, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un desayuno con mi padre sé que las cosas no han estado bien desde lo de Alisson y le comprendo yo también me aborrezco. Las ganas de desayunar algo desaparecieron, salí de la cocina tomando las llaves de mi jeep para dirigirme a la escuela.

En el camino analizo lo que anoche leí un trato con un demonio solamente ir a un cruce de caminos y lo que más desees se hará realidad durante 10 años. Era un poco absurdo la verdad no existen tales cosas como los demonios o ángeles eran simples mitos.

No recuerdo haber llegado a le escuela pero al parecer lo hice, tome mi mochila la pose en mi hombro y camine a la entrada de la escuela. Veía como todos sonreían sin ninguna preocupación, habiendo miles de peligros haya afuera pero quien soy yo para decir eso, exacto nadie absolutamente nadie. Puse la contraseña en mi casillero y tome los libros correspondientes.

-Stiles- salte sobre mi lugar volteando rápidamente hacia la persona.

-Lydia...que susto me diste cuando entenderán ustedes los lobos- me miro incrédula- Y las banshees que soy un simple humano no quiero morir de un infarto, dios, me pagaras los medicamentos del corazón eh...- Lydia me miraba incrédula por mi dramatismo- Que...es verdad- ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Siempre dramatizando Stilinski...pero a lo que venía era si ya tienes noticias de Scott- y ahí va mi poca felicidad al acantilado, ya se me hacía extraño que Lydia se acercara a hablarme sin ninguna razón, fruncí el ceño.

-No Lydia...no sé nada de Scott...así que si es todo lo que tenías que decirme tengo que ir a clases- la rodee y camine directo a mi salón, sabía que me seguía ya que escuchaba sus tacones detrás de mí pero decidí ignorarla.

\------

El calor era insoportable y más al estar en un desierto hace más de una semana desde que llegamos a México en búsqueda de Derek, sin tener demasiado éxito pero al parecer hoy es nuestro día de suerte. Braeden encontró unos pasadizos secretos debajo de la Iglesia donde una vez Kate nos encerró, era el último lugar por buscar y si no estaba ahí daríamos por terminada la búsqueda.

Los pasillos estaban a punto de derrumbarse, con telarañas y raíces secas decorándolo, había arañas y serpientes a nosotros no nos dañaban pero a la mercenaria si aunque no me importara lo que le sucediera la verdad. La mercenaria iba delante nuestro, guiándonos al lugar correcto sabía que no mentía ya que su corazón la delataría pero no tenía demasiada confianza en ella ya que vive para matar cualquier cosa sobrenatural, pero la tenía tan cerca, tan tranquila sin temer que algo podría pasarle pero tenía que controlarme, le prometí a Stiles que encontraríamos a Derek. Aunque le odiara con todo mi ser, teníamos que ayudarlo a pesar de mi orgullo. 

Braeden nos indicó una gran puerta que tenía un símbolo extraño tallado, decidí ignorarlo y hacer lo que veníamos hacer, le hice una seña a Isaac para que se pusiera al otro extremo de la puerta para poder abrirla. Pusimos todas nuestras fuerzas tratando de girarla pero no la movimos ni un centímetro, volvimos a internarlo pero era el mismo resultado la puerta estaba sellada.

\------

Decidí no quedarme de brazos cruzados por más tiempo he ir a buscar respuestas por mí mismo y quien más en este pueblo sabe sobre lobos. Estacione el jeep enfrente del edificio, baje del auto y me encamine entrando al ascensor seleccione el piso y espere paciente, después de dos minutos las puertas de abrieron dejándome a la vista la puerta, camine por el pasillo deteniéndome justamente frente a la puerta, toque suavemente con mis nudillos esperando respuesta del otro lado, en poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a ese hombre que ha pasado por tantas cosas.

-Stiles, ¿que haces aquí?- ahí mismo enfrente de mí se encontraba Chris Argent.

-Yo lo siento por llegar así sin avisar, pero en verdad necesito de tu ayuda- el confuso asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar a su departamento.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde lo de Alisson, en el lugar habían cajas de cartón y estaba medio vacío, veía confundido el lugar porque había tantas cajas.

-Siento el desorden, pero me mudare en poco tiempo así que es comprensible que allá desorden no crees- me sorprendieron sus palabras, ¿Mudarse, a donde? iba a preguntar pero hablo- Mira es muy difícil permanecer aquí en Beacon Hills vale, necesito un cambio y eso significa mudarme...pero supongo que no estás aquí por eso ¿O si?- asentí- Ven vayamos a mi despacho- caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar, él se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y yo frente a el- Y bien de que querías hablar.

-Supongo que sabrás sobre la situación de Derek- asintió-Bien, pero de eso no es de lo que quería hablar realmente- baje la mirada inseguro de si hablar sobre ello.

-Dime Stiles, sabes que si puedo ayudarte lo hare- asentí sin levantar la mirada.

Respirando hondo hable-¿Que sabes sobre los demonios?- levante la mirada viéndole directamente a los ojos.

\------

Nuestras fuerzas se agotaban y la maldita puerta no se movía ni un centímetro, desistimos y nos alejamos unos pasos de ellas, mirándola detenidamente verificando si había algún cambio pero nada.

-Esto es inútil Scott, la puerta no se abrirá- mire a Isaac pensando lo que dijo.

-No seas inútil beta y sigue forcejeando la puerta...no tenemos tiempo si queremos salvar a Derek- hablo la mercenaria, le fulmine con la mirada.

-La inútil aquí eres tú ya que todo el tiempo que hemos tratado de abrir la puerta a la fuerza, tú no has hecho más que observarnos- ella sonrió de lado.

-Eso no importa alpha...así que deja de chillar y abre esa maldita puerta- respire profundo "solo por ti hermano".

Le hice una seña a Isaac para que volviera a tomar el otro lado de la puerta, el negó con la cabeza pero sin mencionar nada, sólo esperaba que estaba vez si se abriera la puerta.

\------

Chris me miro asombrado pero rápidamente frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi recargando se en el escritorio.

-¿Que quieres saber sobre ellos?- le mire incrédulo.

-En verdad existen...digo yo pensé que solamente eran un mito así como los vampiros u/o unicornios ya sabes- el asintió comprendiendo mi punto.

-La verdad no se mucho sobre ello, pero si puedo decirte esto, aléjate de todo lo que se relacione con demonios. No es buen camino- hablo serio, una sonora carcajada salió de mis labios.

-Perdona Chris, pero si no te has dado cuenta que lo dudó, peleamos con lobos, wendigos, Darach entre otras cosas y me dices que me aleje de ese tema- asintió y sonreí de lado- ¿Porque te preocupa tanto?- pregunte curioso.

-Stiles, los demonios son seres ruines y tramposos, ellos se aprovechan de las personas débiles...- mi rostro cambió radicalmente.

-Estas diciendo que soy una persona débil- mi tono de voz era alto.

-No es lo que quiero decir- negó rápidamente- Solamente digo que ellos tienen un propósito Stiles, y si eres un alma rota ellos se aprovechan de eso- aclaro.

Miraba el suelo como si ahora fuera lo más interesante, un alma rota como la mía pero en que me beneficiaria hacer algo con los demonios.

-Está bien Chris no me acerare a ellos solamente quería saber sobre el tema para ver si con ello podrías encontrar a Derek- mentí, bueno no del todo.

-Derek está vivo Stiles, no es necesario recurrir a eso- me miró fijamente.

-Como sabes que sigue vivo, por si no lo sabes la mercenaria regreso sin él...llevan más de una semana buscándolo y no encuentran nada- le miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-No pierdas la esperanza Stiles- reí incrédulo.

-Esperanza....la perdí hace mucho tiempo Chris- no espere su respuesta y salí del despacho encaminandome a la salida.

\------

Los brazos me dolían, mi cuerpo temblaba a causa del cansancio que sentía, mis manos sangraban a causa de las piedras de la puerta, las piernas me temblaban pero no podía echarme atrás necesitábamos abrir esta puerta, este Derek o no detrás de ella. 

Aplique más fuerza sobre la superficie, Isaac se veía igual de exhausto que yo, pero sólo necesitábamos un poco más de fuerza. Un crujido fue todo lo que se escuchó en el pasillo obscuro, gire rápidamente la vista y vi que la puerta de había partido a la mitad, sonreí victorioso ahora sabríamos lo que había detrás de esta puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader.  
> Soy consciente de los errores que puede tener la historia, me disculpo de antemano por ello. Espero hayan disfrutado de la historia de todos modos. Agradezco sus comentarios/kudos.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	5. Decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Las calles estaban deshabitadas, solamente se oía el ruido de las llantas contra el pavimento, la lluvia chocaba contra el parabrisas, dificultando mi vista. A veces me pregunto si no hubiera ido esa noche al loft de Derek todo seguiría igual. Igual de que siempre te insultaba, igual que siempre te empotraba contra todo tipo de mueble o pared. No definitivamente no cambiaría en nada. La canción de Coldplay sonó en la radio sonreí de lado al escuchar 'another arms' otra canción más con la cual identificarme.

Estacione el jeep en la cochera y baje despacio no me importaba mojarme, no importaba nada. Camine hasta la entrada saque la lleve y abrí la puerta, de nuevo sola a veces creo que a mi padre no le gusta estar en casa. Negué borrando esos absurdos pensamientos cerré la puerta y camine hasta el segundo piso. Entré a mi cuarto y tome la ropa necesaria para tomar un baño.

El vapor del agua inundo el baño, mi reflejo en el espejo desapareció, la respiración se me dificultaba a causa del vapor pero decidí ignorarlo y me metí a la ducha, abrí un poco el agua fría. Estire mis brazos pegándolos sobre el azulejo frío, mi cabello se posó sobre mi frente cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme pero mi mente me jugaba una mala, al hacerme recordar la noche que supe lo de Derek con Braeden.

Recuerdo sus jadeos y gemidos como una tortura, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero aun así no se detuvo, pidiéndole más y más. Ese día las cosas cambiaron dentro de mi. Yo ya no era el mismo, y lo odiaba. Odiaba pensar, que ella había tenido ese efecto sobre mi. Un nudo en la garganta se formó al recordar ese día, tenía que dejar de llorar por él, no ganaría nada al hacerlo solamente su indiferencia.

Salí de la ducha, tome una toalla enrollándola en mi cintura, entre a mi habitación y una vez seco así me tire a la cama completamente desnudo. Tal vez y si tenía suerte un lobo-sexy venía a quitarme lo virgen. Si claro quién va querer acostarse contigo, ni suerte tenia con las mujeres. Deje caer mi rostro sobre la almohada respirando profundamente mi propio aroma imaginado que fuera el de él. Patético. \------ 

La misma rutina de todos los días abrir mi casillero y sacar los libros correspondientes. El día de hoy parecía tener grandes expectativas, y aprovecharía eso.

-Stiles- cerré de golpe mi casillero por el susto que me dio.

-Lydia...cuando entenderás que soy muy asustadizo- le renegué, ella hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento...no estoy acostumbrada- asentí- Sabes algo de los chicos- negué- Pfff, ya casi duran dos semanas allá y no tenemos ninguna noticia. 

-Porque no le mandas un mensaje- hable mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta el aula.

-Es obvio que ya lo he hecho pero no contestan además...- el sonido de mi móvil le hizo callar.

-Anda, a lo mejor y tienes suerte y es el- saque el móvil de mi bolsillo, desbloqueando lo para abrir los mensajes.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse, mi respiración se aceleró repentinamente, la vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas. Lydia me veía asustada, sus labios se movían indicando que me hablaba pero todo estaba en silencio, no...No podía ser posible. Camine tambaleándome hasta los vestidores, me deje caer contra la pared deslizando me hasta el suelo. Lydia entro después de mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que le viera pero simplemente no podía.

El corazón me palpitaba rápidamente, mi respiración era entrecortada y rápida, las manos me temblaban, sentía mis mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, me asuste alterando me aún más.

-Stiles, respira conmigo...inhala, exhala vamos Stiles hazlo- con dificultad logre calmarme un poco, pero de mis labios seguían saliendo pequeños sollozos- Stiles, ¿que sucede?...¿quien era?- levanté la mirada, su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

-Derek...Derek está muerto- murmure para después romper en llanto.

Lydia cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, sus ojos se cristalizaron, para después abrazarme le correspondí al abrazo en estos momentos necesitaba más que un abrazo le necesitaba a él, pero ahora era imposible, puede que nunca me viera como algo más, pero aun así yo le seguía amando.

\------

La puerta se abril dejando ver una especie de bóveda, abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver a Derek ahí amarrado de las manos y piernas colgando del techo. Rápidamente nos acercamos a él, liberandolo, se sentía ligero.

-Vamos tenemos que sacarlo de aquí- hablo Braeden desde la puerta.

Puse su brazo sobre mi hombro al igual que Isaac, caminamos por el pasillo con Derek desmayado. Salimos de la iglesia llevando hasta el coche de Braeden pusimos a Derek en el suelo, de la nada sentí un empujón causando que me alejare de su cuerpo.

Braeden estaba arrodilla frente a él, golpeándole levemente la cara tratando de despertarlo. Pero fue ahí cuando me percate que su corazón no latía. Me sorprendí por eso, exhale el aire y distingue al aroma de Wolfsbane, rápidamente me gire a Isaac, pero este tenía la cabeza agachada a la vez que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Braeden zarandeaba desesperada el cuerpo de Derek al ver que este no despertaba, me aleje unos cuantos metros de ella, no sin antes tomar a Isaac del brazo. Este ni se inmuto y se dejó llevar.

-Está muerto- murmuro con la voz quebrada.

-Isaac...- rápidamente me acerque a él y lo abrace demostrándole mi apoyó, el correspondió al instante.

Sabía que a pesar de lo que Derek le hizo a Stiles, Isaac lo veía como un hermano mayor. Braeden no lloraba, tenía el semblante serio dejo el cuerpo de Derek ahí como si nada y se retiró del lugar sin decir nada. Iba a ir detrás de ella pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de todo. Ella no lo amaba simplemente estaba con él por el sexo. La furia me recorrió el cuerpo, ella hizo sufrir a Stiles diciéndole que le amaba cuando todo fue una mentira y Derek según el creyendo que había encontrado a su pareja que equivocado estaba, pero eso ya no importaba.

Separe a Isaac de mí, sacando mi celular para avisarle, abrí los contactos y escribí el mensaje pero no lo envíe dudaba si hacia lo correcto oh no.

-Le dirás- la voz de Isaac logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, le mire y asentí.

-Merece saber la verdad, ¿no crees?- hice una mueca de disgusto y el asintió, sólo espero no arrepentirme.

-¿Que haremos con su cuerpo?- mire el cuerpo sin vida de Derek, me dolía verle así pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

-Llevarlo a Beacon Hills, y enterrarlo en su casa- el asintió y lo subimos a la camioneta.

Era tiempo de volver, sólo esperaba que Stiles no hiciera nada estúpido en mi asistencia sabía que tenía que estar con él en estos momentos por eso necesitábamos largamos de ahí de una vez.

Isaac encendió la camioneta acelerando para salir del lugar rápidamente, era hora de regresar a casa. Mire el celular esperando alguna respuesta de Stiles pero solamente me marco en visto, cerré los ojos recargando me en el asiento. Hoy había sido un día muy agotador. 

-Encontramos a Derek...está muerto Stiles lo siento.

\------

Llegue a mi casa, no me importo si estacione bien el jeep o cómo será el castigo de los maestros al enterarse que me salí de clases, solamente tenía una cosa en mente, corrí hasta mi cuarto buscando el libro frenéticamente, busque entre los cajones, debajo de la cama pero nada. Me removí el cabello inquieto, necesitaba recordar donde lo utilice por última vez. Como si de un deseo fuera, recordé que la última vez que lo use fue en la sala. Rápidamente salí del cuarto corriendo escaleras abajo evitando caerme.

Busque con la vista el libro, hasta que lo vi ahí cerrado en la mesa de centro, me acerque lentamente hasta el sentándome en el sillón quedando frente al libro, dudaba si era lo correcto pero no tenía opción, él tenía más opciones de vivir que yo, él tenía una mujer hermosa que le amaba, mientras yo no tenía a nadie, sé que dejaría solo a mi padre pero mi decisión estaba tomada haría esto por él y no solamente porque le amo, sino porque el merece vivir más tiempo que yo.

Tome el libro entre mis manos, seguro de mi decisión, abrí el libro en la página que una vez creía imposible pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, leí y releí el capítulo hasta aprendérmelo de memoria, mis manos sudaban acusa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no había vuelta atrás, con el libro en mis manos corrí de nuevo hasta la habitación abriendo mi portátil para buscar más información acerca de los tratos con demonios. Hubo un texto en especial que me llamo la atención en la página.

ADVERTENCIAS: 'Un trato con un demonio es algo que no se puede revertir, este se sella a modo de un beso o con una gota de sangre, el demonio que se presentó ante ti te ofrecerá el trato, una vez que aceptes no abra vuelta atrás, tu alma será reclamada por un perro del infierno, no intentes huir que no podrás librarte de él, sentirás como tu cuerpo es desgarrado por las garras del perro, por más fuerte que grites nadie podrá salvarte de él. Tu alma será llevada al infierno, serás torturado tanto que desearas no haberlo hecho'

Me deje caer en el sillon, pasándome las manos por el rostro, no me echaría atrás, mi decisión estába tomada. Lo siento mucho papa, pero no lo hago porque te odio, es por mi simplemente ya no me siento útil en esta vida. Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente tratando de calmarme, retome nuevamente la postura y seguí investigando más a fondo a cerca de los demonios. Solo espero que funcione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No tengo una beta reader para que revise mis capítulos así que soy consciente de que hay errores en el capítulo, me disculpo de antemano por ellos. Espero hayan disfrutado del cap.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	6. Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

\- Una Semana Después -

Odiaba ese lugar, el olor a alcohol y medicina me provocaba náuseas, pero a pesar de todo necesitaba estar ahí, desde que Scott llego y trajeron el cuerpo de Derek me rehusé a verlo, no quería ver su cuerpo sin vida. Pero después de tanta insistencia por parte de Scott y razonamiento de mi parte decidí ir.

Seguía a la madre de Scott por los pasillos, ver a la gente acostada en esas camillas, provocaba que recordara las tardes que venía a visitar a mi madre a causa de su enfermedad, el día que murió fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, desde entonces odió venir a los hospitales pero necesitaba verlo, por última vez. Llegamos al anfiteatro, todo lucía lúgubre, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando Melissa se acercó a una pequeña puerta donde guardaban los cadáveres antes de entregarlos a la morgue.

-Stiles...estas seguro de esto- susurro, su mano seguía posado sobre la palanca- No tienes que hacerlo- cerré los ojos, trague duro.

-Tengo que hacerlo- apreté los puños- Tengo que hacerlo Melissa...por favor- levanté la mirada, esperando su reacción.

-Está bien Stiles...- jalo la palanca, abriendo el congelador, de este salió una camilla, el cuerpo era tapado por una ligera sábana.

Me acerque un poco más hasta quedar al lado de la camilla, Melissa posó sus manos a la orilla de la sábana, dudando de debía hacerlo o no, asentí con la cabeza sin mirarle. Cuando la sábana descubrió su rostro, un sollozo escapo de mis labios, acerque la mano temeroso a su rostro, cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la suya mis ojos se nublaron al sentir el toque frío.

Acaricie su mejilla con cariño, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, delineaba su rostro con mis dedos, me dolía verlo ahí posado en esa camilla sin vida. Pero mi mente no quería admitir el hecho de que él estaba muerto. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, pegando mi mejilla contra la suya.

-Te prometo que volverás...lo prometo- murmure bajo sobre su oído- Te amo...- deje un beso sobre su mejilla fría, y me separe.

Con la manga de mi sweater limpie mis lágrimas, me aleje de su cuerpo dejándole entender a Melissa que era suficiente. Le di la espalda sabiendo que si seguía mirando me rompería ahí mismo. Salimos del anfiteatro caminado a la entrada del hospital. Allí me despedí de Melissa con un efusivo abrazo.

De regreso a mi Jeep, seguía en shock no creía que él estuviera muerto la persona que tantas veces me salvo ahora no estaba. Miles de sentimientos me recorrían logrando sofocarme, necesitaba de él.

*La manada de alphas nos tenían rodeados, habíamos perdido de vista a Jennifer. Peter luchaba contra Kali dándonos tiempo de buscar alguna solución. Entramos a una sala de quirófano tratando de recuperar el aliento, al menos yo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- Derek tenía el ceño fruncido- Váyanse ustedes...tratare de detenerlos- rápidamente gire mi rostro mirándole directamente.

-¡Estás loco!- grite atrayendo su atención- No puedes ir ahí tu solo, te asesinarán- el me miraba confundido.

-No lo harán Stiles...váyanse de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde- miro a Scott- Háganlo ahora- sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Scott asintió saliendo del quirófano con Isaac a su lado, trate de seguirlos pero mi cuerpo no se movió.

-Porque nunca aceptas ayuda de los demás- le mire confundido- Tu orgullo es tanto que no lo aceptas- Derek me miraba con enojo. 

-Vete Stiles- hablo para girarse y dirigirse al pasillo para enfrentar a los gemelos.

-No tu no entiendes...- le tome del brazo provocando que se girará de nuevo- Deja te digo algo simple... Si tu mueres perderé la maldita cabeza...y créeme Derek ninguno de los dos quiere eso- el me miro asombrado, una vez que calle me percate de lo que dije pero nada más salió de mis labios.

El sin decir nada se dio la vuelta en dirección a los gemelos, me quede de pie en la sala, repasando lo que dije. Sabía que la había cagado al decir eso pero ya no había marcha atrás. Mire de nuevo hacia la puerta pero el pasillo estaba solo, solamente las luces parpadeaban en el lugar. Gire sobre mis talones con el nudo en la garganta y corrí en dirección hacia Scott. Desde ese día nada fue igual' 

Apreté el volante hasta el punto que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. Trate de controlar mi respiración no necesitaba tener un ataque de pánico en medio de la carretera. Aparque el coche al lado de la patrulla, al parecer mi padre se encontraba en casa.

Entra a casa recibiendo un aroma delicioso me deje deleitar y seguí la dirección del aroma. En la encimera de la cocina una caja de pizza además de una charola que al parecer era comida china me dio la bienvenida. Mi estómago rugió anunciándome que debía comer. Relamí los labios y abrí la caja de pizza tomando una rebanada, di el primer mordisco saboreando el queso derretido. Un carraspee interrumpió mi comida me gire y pude ver a mi padre en el umbral de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

-Al parecer te adelantaste- hablo sonriente a la vez que se acercaba- Anda continúa comiendo- no espere a que insistiera más engullí la rebanada de un mordisco.

-¿Que haces aquí?- no quería sonar grosero pero se me hacía extraño que estuviera en casa.

-Oh si, sobre eso decidí tomar un descanso- enarque una ceja sin creerle- Está bien, Parrish me cubrirá hasta media noche después tengo que regresar a la comisaría- baje la mirada.

-Vale...- dije sin más para seguir comiendo, tome un poco de comida china y otra rebanada de pizza.

Me senté en la mesa y comí en silencio, observaba a mi padre comer a le vez que revisaba un informe, odiaba mi vida a veces, imaginando que hubiera pasado si Scott no hubiera sido mordido por Peter, seguiríamos siendo amigos cercanos, Lydia me ignoraría, no conoceríamos a Alisson. Pero él hubiera no existe así que no tenia de otra más que aceptar la vida que me había tocado. 

Termine de cenar y limpie mis trastes subo a mi habitación sentando me en mi silla para hacer mis deberes. Pero algo me lo impedía y era ese maldito libro que me tiene tan enganchado. Lo tome de nuevo, en el índice busque el capítulo de los perros del infierno. Rápidamente busque la página y empecé a leer.

'Hellhound o perro del infierno, los perros son muertos vivientes con apariencia que puede recordar a un perro de gran tamaño. En apariencia suelen verse de color negro, ojos amarillos además de poseer gran fuerza y velocidad. Un Hellhound es mandado a la tierra en busca de almas perdidas, sus servicios son hacia los demonios de almas, cuando un trato es sellado el Hellhound va en busca del alma, pero no sin antes anunciar su llegada, aullando para provocar temor al humano. No puedes huir de un perro del demonio una vez que sellas el pacto tu alma será recogida y llevada al infierno, donde será torturada hasta que la deuda sea saldada'

Cerré el libro, escondí mi rostro en mis manos dejando salir todo el aire me sentía frustrado. Las dudas me entraban al saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto oh no. Me levanté de la silla dispuesto a dormir un rato.

\------

-Señor Stilinski- levanté la mirada el profesor Finstock, me miraba enojado- Al parecer está prestando atención a mi clase...así que por que no pasa a desarrollar este problema.

Me levanté del pupitre tomando el marcador para contestar el problema no se me dificultaba demasiado pero aun así no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Destapé el marcador y comencé a escribir, termine y me gire. El profesor me veía de mala gana al ver que hacerte el problema. Camine de nuevo a mi lugar hasta que mi vista se nubló, sentí que el piso se movía provocando que me tambaleara. Veía todo difuso, no lograba enfocar bien las cosas, el pánico me inhundo y salí corriendo del aula, me tambaleaba provocando que tropezara. Llegue a los vestidores y rápidamente corrí a un lavamanos.

El espejo reflejaba mi rostro me sorprendí al ver lo pálido que me veía. Mi respiración se aceleró sentí unas manos sostenerme de los hombros levanté la mirada y vi a Scott.

-Hey...respira conmigo Stiles, todo está bien tranquilízate- me recargo en la pared, inclinándose frente a mí-.

Doble mis rodillas escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas, los sollozos salían sin control de mi cuerpo.

-Porque Scott...porque están difícil olvidarlo- llore jalándome el cabello a causa de la frustración que sentía.

-Tranquilo Stiles... ya paso tienes que olvidarlo- me toco el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No...No Derek no puede estar muerto, no puede, nonono- negué repetidamente.

-Stiles...- tomo mi mentón levantando mi rostro, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y tristeza- Derek está muerto Stiles- negué rápidamente aportando su mano de mi rostro.

-Derek está muerto- susurre entrecortadamente, Scott me tomo de los hombros y me jalo hacia el para abrazarme.

Derek está muerto y tú lo abandonaste, Derek está muerto y solo es tu culpa. Es lo que una y otra vez se repetía en mi mente. Derek está muerto y es mi culpa.

\------

Rebuscaba en mi habitación los objetos necesarios, tome una pequeña caja donde guarde todo lo necesario la puse sobre el escritorio a un lado del libro. Mañana sería el día tenía que hacerlo. Me senté sobre la silla frente al escritorio no quería seguir leyendo más el libro tenía toda la información necesaria. Pero había antes algo que tenía que hacer, tome un cuaderno y un lápiz.

Tenía que dejarle respuestas a mi padre él no se merecía esto, aunque nunca estuviera en casa las merecía. No escribí nada fuera del tema. Solamente me disculpaba con él al dejarlo así como si nada. Que continuará con su vida y no se hundiera por mi culpa y por último y lo más importante diciendo le que le quería y que no comiera comida chatarra. Que a pesar que no estuviera con él presente, le estaría vigilando. Una vez termina la guarde en el cajón mañana se la dejaría en su habitación.

Tome mi pijama que sólo consistía en un short holgado, me desvestí y me tumbe en le cama disfrutando de ello. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido hasta que unos golpees en mi ventana la impidieron, sabía quién era así que sin más me incorpore de la cama y retire el seguro. Scott entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido. 

-¿Que pasa Scott?- hable con voz adormilada.

-Solamente quería saber si te encontrabas mejor- asentí sin mirarle- Stiles...sé que te afecto su muerte, pero no puedes seguir así, debes de continuar con tu vida- mi corazón se aceleró, Scott sospechaba, demonios debía de ocultarlo mejor.

-Lo siento Scotty, es solo que es difícil sabes me enamore del lobo amargado hale, después de que me declare me trato como basura y después de un tiempo está muerto sabes...y todo sucedió en tan poco tiempo...- suspire tallándome el rostro con las manos- Es un poco difícil Scott, pero te prometo que lo superare vale- le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas, el correspondió al instante.

-Vale...entonces te dejo dormir, nos vemos mañana- se acercó y me abrazo- Estarás bien Stiles- correspondí el abrazo y solté un 'hmm' como respuesta, él se separó y se despidió con un gesto en la mano y sin más salió por la ventana.

Me acerque a la ventana y la cerré con seguro, recargue mi frente sobre le vidrio, Scott debía de estar sospechando a causa de mi actitud debía de ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cuento con una beta reader, así que soy consciente de los errores de gramática en el capítulo. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	7. Imposible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Trataba de despejar mi mente, la culpa de dejar a mi padre solo me carcomía por dentro, pero sabía que no podía echarme atrás Derek tenía mayores razones de vivir, él tenía a alguien que le amaba, amigos y hasta Peter estaba incluido. Mientras que yo solamente estoy solo, sé que mis "amigos" solamente están conmigo por pena.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a la escuela, tome mi mochila que se encontraba en la sala al igual que las llaves del jeep. Subí al jeep y tome curso a la escuela. Todo estába normal hasta ahora, Scott volvió con Isaac su madre le recibió con un castigo por preocuparla durante tanto tiempo. Camine directo al casillero introduce la contraseña y tire, pero nada suspire pegue la cabeza en el frío metal y volví a intentarlo, pero obtuve el mismo resultado.

Frustrado golpee la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos, sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, no debía de afectarme la muerte de Derek, nunca fuimos nada él nunca me quiso ni siquiera como amigo. Pero aun así, el amor que le tenía hacia él no me permitía olvidarlo. Trate nuevamente de posar la contraseña y esta vez tuve éxito, saque los libros correspondientes y lo cerré.

Camine por los pasillos ignorando las miradas, sabía el por qué mi aspecto era deplorable, tenía ojeras a causa del insomnio y las pesadillas constantes imaginando a Derek morir, mi padre entraba asustado a mi cuarto a causa de los gritos y me calmaba sin saber la razón de mis pesadillas. Además mi cabello estaba enmarañado, mis ojos reflejaban vacío, no había expresión en mi rostro simplemente caminaba sin importarme los demás. Entré al aula sentandome en mi pupitre, Scott estaba delante mío pero no se giró a verme, agradecía mentalmente que no me haya hablado, no tenía ganas de nada.

No preste atención en las clases, no le hallaba sentido a nada, patético no creen ponerme de este modo por alguien que ni siquiera se inmuto en herir mis sentimientos, o que siempre me insultaba sin saber el daño que provocaban en mí, o que siempre me golpeaba y me dejaba al último de todo, pero veme aquí, con mi corazón y alma partidas en dos, por él. Idiota. 

El timbre sonó anunciando la salida, ni siquiera me percaté de que ya era la última clase, al igual que llegue salí del aula sin decir ni una sola palabra. Camine directo al estacionamiento ignorando el hecho de que mis amigos me hablaron, solamente quería llegar a casa y poner en marcha el plan.

La casa nuevamente vacía, una cosa más que hacia no echarme atrás con mi plan, nadie se daría cuenta de que desaparecí, subí rápidamente a mi habitación, apenas abrí la puerta lo que obtuvo mi atención fue el libro. Se encontraba abierto en par en par, en la última hoja que leí, lo tome al igual que la caja con mis pertenecías que eran necesarias para el trato. Deje una carta en la habitación de mi padre, pidiéndole disculpas pero que era mi decisión.

Las calles estaban deshabitadas, el cielo estaba nublado a pesar de que era de noche se podían presenciar las nubes que resplandecían por los rayos continuos, era como si supieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Cuando estaba a una distancia prudente, marque el número de la única persona que era importante en mi vida.

>-Stiles...- su voz se oía adormilada y preocupada.

-Scott, tengo que irme- mi voz se quebró tuve respirar un momento para continuar hablando- Lo siento en verdad...pero ya no lo soporto- mis ojos ardían pero no lloraría. No más. 

-Hey...Hey espera Stiles que sucede...donde estas- se oía preocupado.

-Tengo que hacerlo- susurre cansado.

-Hey...no espera...espera un momento- se oía desesperado.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad- mis ojos ardían y una que otra lagrima se me escapaba.

-Stiles, espera....Stiles....hermano- no respondí y colgué la llamada.

Lance el celular al asiento de a lado, y dirige de nuevo la mirada a la carretera, sabía que Scott iría a casa a buscarme pero lo que él no sabía era que ya estaba a más de 50 km, de él. Miles de recuerdos me golpearon, como el día que salve a Derek del kanima o la vez que Derek me golpeo contra el volante la vez que descubrimos que su tío era el alpha, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, al fin todo acabaría.

\------

Salí rápidamente por la ventana de mi habitación al tan solo unos segundos de que Stiles colgara, corrí rápidamente en dirección a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas la patrulla se encontraba en el garaje pero el jeep no, mi corazón se aceleró al temer lo peor, pero retire esos pensamientos, tal vez este en el mecánico. Subí rápidamente al tejado pero su ventana está cerrada y a causa de las cortinas no veía nada, el Sheriff me matara por esto, rompí el cristal de la ventana y retire el seguro la abrí y entre pero la habitación estaba sola, rebusque por toda la habitación alguna pista de donde estuviera Stiles pero nada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió abrupta-mente dejando ver al padre de Stiles con su arma en alto. 

-Scott, que haces aquí tan noche- su rostro reflejaba asombro.

-Stiles....me llamo diciéndome que lo sentía...no entendía nada así que me dirige acá pero no está- el Sheriff reflejaba confusión e inquietud.

-Él me dijo que se quedaría a dormir contigo- murmuro bajando el arma.

-QUE- grite, mi asombro era demasiado. John asintió. 

-Sí, él me dijo que hoy se te quedaría a dormir en tu casa pero por lo que veo no, verdad- negué con la cabeza, angustiado- Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar- hablo a la vez que miraba la habitación buscando algo.

-No la verdad no...solamente me dijo que tenía que irse que lo sentía- el pánico me abrumo, al temer lo peor.

-No creo que este demasiado lejos, vayamos a buscarlo- asentí y salí de la habitación llamando a los chicos, teníamos que encontrar a Stiles rápido.

\------

El camino estaba deshabitado, el sonido de los grillos era lo único que se oía, el olor a tierra mojada me tranquilizaba un poco. Estacione el jeep fuera del camino, me acerque hasta quedar en medio donde los cuatro caminos se conectaban, tome la pequeña pala que traje y escave un pequeño agujero solamente para enterrar la caja. Abrí la caja asegurándome de que todo estuviera en ella, ya que estaba aquí no quería cometer errores.

Enterré mis pertenecías y espere a la aparición del demonio, pero nada mire en todas direcciones buscando alguna señal pero nada, suspire frustrado, que humillante ahora tendría que volver a casa, sin ninguna explicación. Gire sobre mis talones y me dirige de nuevo a jeep, hasta que una voz me detuvo.

-El mismísimo Stiles Stilinski frente a mi...debería sentirme alagado- hablo con incredulidad, me gire y pude ver un hombre aparentemente de unos 35 años o más, pelo castaño y ojos amarillos.

-Como sabes mi nombre- hable inseguro a la que me acercaba a él, él sonrió burlonamente.

-O pero mis modales donde quedaron- poso una mano sobre su pecho, eh hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Azazel...un placer- le mire serio- Bueno basta de presentaciones....- me miro de arriba abajo como estudiándome, después rió- Déjame adivinar quieres hacer un trato- solamente hice un asentimiento con la cabeza sin ánimos, él se me quedo mirando unos segundos como buscando algo- Bien...- se acercó a mí y tomando mi mano, saco un cuchillo y rajo mi muñeca sisee del dolor y sin más desapareció.

Confundido por lo que acaba de suceder, me quede un momento sin moverme eso era todo, estaba en shock hasta que un gran aullido se oyó a lo lejos, mi cuerpo tembló al oírlo, sabía lo que era.

-Supongo que sabes lo que continua verdad- Azazel apareció detrás de mí- No dolerá lo prometo- y sin más se fue.

Un gruñido me alerto y rápidamente dirige mi vista hacia donde se produjo el sonido, el tiempo se congelo, mi corazón dejo de latir, la sangre abandono mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron en par en par, al presenciar al majestuoso perro que se encontraba frente a mí, el aire olía a muerte el perro gruñía provocándome temor, retrocedí unos pasos pero eso fue todo hasta que el perro se lanzó contra mí. Grite del dolor sintiendo mi garganta desgarrarse, la mandíbula del perro atravesó mi pierna, trataba de liberarme de su mandíbula pero era imposible, el perro me jalaba de la pierna, mire hacia él y pude ver que el paisaje ya no era el mismo, ahora todo era fuego y gritos, trate de sostenerme de algo pero nada detendría al perro, mira hacia arriba y vi a Azazel sonreír victorioso. Sentí ardor en mi cuerpo asustado mire y me percaté de que había fuego a mi alrededor, las llamas me consumieron hasta que no sentí nada.

\------

Corría por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de Stiles me sorprendió al ver que su aroma continuaba al salir del pueblo, pero eso no me detuvo. La manada se encontraba conmigo, Lydia y Cora iban en su carro siguiéndonos a mí y a Isaac de cerca, el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que nada, me detuve abrupta-mente al igual que Isaac, olisquee el aire buscando de nuevo su aroma pero no lo percataba, frustrado mira a mi lado y Isaac estaba igual confuso de haber perdido el aroma.

-Que mierda...porque no percatamos su aroma Scott- hablo igual de asombrado que yo.

-No...no lo se es como si hubiera desaparecido- corrí nuevamente tratando de obtener nuevamente su rastro, pero nada era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-Crees que le haya sucedido algo- susurro confundido.

-No lo creo captaríamos se olor de todos modos- mire al suelo sin saber qué hacer, las chicas aparcaron el coche y se bajaron rápidamente reclamando respuestas.

-Porque se detienen, ya lo encontraron- hablo Lydia aliviada, pero al ver nuestros rostros se preocupó- Scott que sucede- se posó frente a mi exigiendo respuestas.

-Desapareció....-levante la vista ella me miraba confundida- Su aroma desapareció de la nada- dije en un susurro.

-Eso es imposible verdad...-asentí-Entonces que sucede Scott, hable de una vez o juro que te arran...- el sonido del celular se Cora nos interrumpió, ella miraba el celular incrédula.

-Cora que sucede porque no contestas- me acerque un poco a ella, ella levanto la mirada que reflejaba asombro y miedo- Cora...- hable atrayendo su atención.

-Es...es el número de Derek- dijo incrédula, el celular dejo de sonar pero pasaron unos segundos y volvió a sonar, confundido la arrebate el celular para confirmarlo, la pantalla decía Derek Hale.

-¿Qué hiciste Stiles?- susurre para mirar a la manada, al parecer los problemas se avecinan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. Me alegra saber que les esta gustando la historia, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones sobre esto. No cuento con beta así que habrán varios errores en la historia, me disculpo por ellos. Trato de hacer lo posible para que los capítulos estén bien. Sin más, espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	8. Demonios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

No fue difícil descifrar de donde llamaba Derek, se sentían inseguros, sorprendidos y sobre todo con miedo. Era imposible que después de una semana de estar muerto de la nada este llame exigiendo una explicación de por qué se encontraba en el anfiteatro del hospital, pero no puede culpar a nadie tanto él como los demás se encuentran confundidos por la situación. Puede que Beacon Hills no sea un pueblo del todo normal pero traer de nuevo a la vida un muerto. Bueno, Peter también rompió las leyes de la vida pero es Peter y eso contesta todo. Pero aún así eso no contestaba sus preguntas '¿Dónde está Stiles?, ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver su desaparición con esto?, ¿Está vivo o muerto?' rápidamente descarto esa idea, puede que su aroma haya desaparecido de la nada pero eso no quiere que decir que está muerto.

Por eso necesitaba respuestas y que mejor ir con el muerto viviente. No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital, Scott aún seguía pensando que era una especie de trampa o algo pero cuando entro al anfiteatro sus ideas fueron descartadas. Se quedo inmóvil simplemente era imposible ahí frente a él se encontraba Derek Hale de pie con una simple bata cubriéndole. Tenía su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados al parecer estaba muy cabreado. La puerta se abrió en par dejando ver a su madre que estaba igual de confundida que el.

-Scott tienes algo que decir- no tenía nada que querían que contestara, no tenía respuesta para esto.

-En realidad no...No la tengo- contesto su madre le miro insegura.

-Supongo que esto tiene una explicación verdad- negó sin apartar la vista del ex-alpha-Vaya...no sé en qué se metieron ahora pero lo mejor será dejarlos solos- su mama simplemente los dejo solos no quería meterse en más problemas.

El aire en la habitación era pesado al igual que la situación un poco incómoda como le decías a alguien que murió y después de una semana revive sin ninguna explicación coherente. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para ello.

-Mira Derek...no es fácil decirlo sabes- empezó sin saber si era lo correcto- Tu moriste, ¿sabes?- la incredulidad del asunto, aún seguía inquietan-dolo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto, sin levantar la mirada. 

-Una semana...- trago duro al ver la confusión en su rostro.

-¿Como?- sabía a lo que se refería pero simplemente negué. 

-No lo sabemos te encontramos así...estuviste desaparecido por mucho tiempo y...- trato de explicar pero no encontraba las palabras correctas- ¿Recuerdas algo?- el moreno se quedo pensativo.

Hizo una seña a los chicos indicando que les dejaron solos estos asintieron saliendo del lugar en silencio dejando a los dos alphas.

-Lo último que recuerdo es una confrontación con los calavera...- murmuro forzando su mente para recordar- Después, todo es confuso- levanto la mirada.

-Bien...esto es difícil vale- Scott se sentía inquieto- Después de que desapareciste, poco después Braeden regreso diciendo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda diciendo que estabas perdido o algo así- al moreno se le iluminaron los ojos al oír el nombre de la mercenaria.

-¿Donde esta?- Scott le miro incrédulo, murió y revivió de la nada y solo pregunta por ella.

Sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, el empezó todo esto, el hizo sufrir a su hermano, apretó los puños recordando el odio hacia el moreno. Pero sonrió burlón le golpearía donde más le duele, quería verle sufrir tanto que desearía no haber revivido.

-Hablas de Braeden- pregunto inocente el oji verde asintió con esperanza- Temo decirte Derek que tu querida novia sólo te uso- río con amargura.

-¿Qué?- quería reírse al ver la confusión en su rostro.

-Sip, así como lo oyes ella solo te uso, después de que te encontráramos muerto ella simplemente se fue- sonrió al oler la tristeza que emanaba el moreno- Es una pena no crees- se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente- Después de todo es como las demás-apretó los puños- Como Kate o Jennifer...Derek en verdad creíste que te amaba...patético-el puño de Derek impacto con su rostro pero no borró su sonrisa.

-Cállate McCall- espeto con furia.

-Oh vamos Derek- río-Ella solo te uso, estaba contigo por conveniencia- esquivo el golpe- Era igual que las demás, te iba a lastimar en cualquier momento...recuerdas el cómo te acostabas con Kate o cuando mato a tu familia o como Jennifer te uso para acercarce a nosotros...eso es lo que te mereces...no mereces tener a alguien a tu lado - un rugido y unos ojos rojos fue todo lo que vio antes de ser golpeado contra la pared.

-Tu no sabes nada- hablo con la mandíbula apretada.

-No el que no sabe nada eres tu- se zafo de su agarre- Lo único que has hecho es traer problemas nunca has servido para nada más- el odio se reflejaba en su mirada-Eres una mierda Derek...- sus palabras se incrustaban en el pecho del oji verde.

Afuera de la habitación los chicos sentían lo mismo que su alpha le tenían rencor a Derek puede que haber lastimado a Stiles fuera la gota que derramo el vaso pero simplemente el ex-alpha nunca les ayudo solamente les lastimaba tanto físico como psicológicamente. Puede que Isaac le vea como un hermano pero aún así no puede perdonarle lo que le hizo a Stiles como alguien puede ser tan frío con alguien que solo busca amor y cariño. Pero se equivocó al pensar que el le daría eso y lo único que encontró fue dolor. Le odiaba por eso por romper a alguien que no merecía ser tratado de esa manera y si la única forma de pagarle de la misma manera era abandonarle no lo dudaría. 

Cora estaba en las mismas ella le tenía un gran cariño a Stiles como si fuera su hermano menor le protegía cada vez que le molestaban como toda hermana mayor, puede que no sean familia pero el castaño le trasmitía una calidez que solo sentía cuando estaba con su madre antes de que muriera por eso cuidaba al castaño con su vida. Ella nunca se enteró de los sentimientos del menor hacia su hermano, pero desde que perdió la sonrisa y esa calidez que le brindaba sospecho que su hermano tenía algo que ver pero nunca pregunto aún así sentía el odio de los dos lobos hacia su hermano. No fue hasta que la misma mercenaria se lo dijo platicaban sobre cualquier tontería hasta que menciono algo que le hizo enfurecer. Lo recuerda muy bien el comió reía con ironía al mencionar como Derek lastimo al castaño desde ese día no le habla Derek y tampoco vive con él. 

-Pero sabes que no importa ya- se giró dándole la espalda encaminando se a la puerta-Y por cierto ya no perteneces a la manada- el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido- No pidas explicaciones por qué no te las daré, simplemente aléjate de nosotros- salió de la habitación dejando solo al moreno.

Al otro lado los chicos siguieron de cerca a su alpha todos ignoraron los sollozos del moreno, les dolía pero no podían hacer nada se lo merecía en parte.

-Scott, que hacemos ahora- pregunto Lydia una vez fuera del hospital.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Stiles- se giró a verlos- Isaac y yo, iremos a su casa a buscar algo que nos indique donde esta ustedes dos pueden ir a descansar un poco si las necesitamos les hablamos- las dos asintieron yendo hacia el auto de la pelirroja.

-Sigo son creer que vivan juntas sabes son tan diferentes- sonrió con cariño puede que la manada se encogiera, pero aún así salían adelante.

-Lo sé, pero no es momento para eso tenemos que buscar a Stiles- él de cabello rizado asintió y caminaron hacia su casa.

\------

Nada, la habitación se encontraba en orden no había nada fuera de la común la cama estaba tendida el escritorio estaba ordenado, el baño se encontraba limpio y la ropa se encontraba en su lugar.

Buscaron debajo de la cama, en el armario hasta en baño pero no había nada fuera de lo común, la desesperación cada vez le consumía al no encontrar algo que le indicará como encontrar a su amigo. Suspiro mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que le ayudará. 

-Scott esto es inútil- se resigno el rubio.

-Sigue buscando Isaac algo tiene que ayudarnos- el otro resoplo.

Scott dirigió su mirada al escritorio de su amigo todo parecería estar en orden pero algo le decía que no era así. Se acercó tomando uno de los libros que se encontraban ahí, Isaac también hizo lo mismo pero tomando un libro un poco más grueso con las pastas de color negro.

Siguió hurgando mirando los libros pero no encontró nada, miro la laptop de su amigo tal vez algo había ahí, la tomo ingresando la contraseña esta se desbloqueó dejando ver un fondo de Star Wars sonrió con melancolía al recordar lo mucho que le encantaban esas películas a su hermano. Todo parecía estar en orden pero el historial de esta le dejo un poco confundido las búsquedas eran sobre rituales y demonios confundido siguió buscando hasta que Isaac le hablo.

-Por que Stiles investigaba sobre los demonios- el moreno despego la mirada de la laptop.

-Por que lo dices- el rubio se acercó con el libro en manos- Si mira, al parecer tenía interés en esto- señalo el último capítulo que leyó el castaño.

-¿Hellhound?- entrecerró los ojos.

-No sé que es, al parecer es una especie de perro pero...no entiendo la verdad- resoplo y miro al moreno- Tu encontraste algo- señalo el portátil.

-Algo sobre demonios pero nada tiene sentido, porque Stiles buscaría algo así- frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé pero creo que tendremos que buscar más- el alpha asintió.

-Necesitaremos ayuda- se levanto de la cama con el portátil en mano al igual que el libro.

Salieron de la casa con un solo destino necesitaban respuestas y el único que podría ayudarles era el único cazador de la zona.

\------

Tocaron la puerta suavemente no querían asustar al residente, esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al cazador este les miro confundido. Se sintieron un poco incómodos ya que desde la muerte de Alisson no han hablado con el pero necesitaban de su ayuda.

-Chris, sé que es tarde para venir pero en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda- el cazador asintió al ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

Se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar, caminaron directo al despacho donde se sentaron.

-Y bien en que les puedo ayudar- no respondieron solo dejaron en el escritorio el portátil y el libro.

-Es de Stiles...el desapareció esta noche y encontramos esto en su habitación- Argent confundido tomo el libro reconociéndolo al instante.

-¿Como consiguió esto?- los lobos negaron con la cabeza- Al parecer no me hizo caso.

-Hablas sobre Stiles- asintió.

-Si, hace poco vino preguntándome sobre los demonios lo cual me negué y le dije que se alejara- sonrió abriendo el libro- Pero al parecer no me hizo caso.

-Tú sabes algo sobre esto- pregunto el rubio.

-No, la verdad nunca creí que en algún momento me metería con los demonios...es un tema muy delicado- seguía leyendo el libro observando los puntos donde el castaño leyó- Nunca me gustó cazarlos son muy peligrosos...- explico.

-Estas diciendo que la desaparición y que Derek este vivo tiene algo que ver con, ¿demonios?.

-¿Derek, está vivo?- afirmaron con la cabeza- Es imposible.

-Nosotros también lo creímos, pero en verdad está vivo- el cazador rápidamente descifro de lo que se trataba.

-Hizo un trato- murmuro dejando confundidos a los lobos- Necesitamos más ayuda de lo que creíamos- tomo su celular buscando el número que les salvaría.

-Chris, a que te refieres. Que es eso de un trato- Scott se encontraba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer.

-Stiles vendió su alma a un demonio, por eso Derek está vivo es una especie de intercambio- explico.

-Cambio su alma por la de Derek- asintió lanzando el celular frustrado al no encontrar el número.

-Algo así no se mucho sobre el tema pero necesitamos investigar acerca del tema si queremos sacar a Stiles de allí- tomo una pequeña libreta del escritorio buscando el contacto.

-Y de donde lo sacaremos exactamente.

-Del infierno. 

Nunca en sus años de cazador había tenido problemas con los demonios pero al parecer las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para recuperar al castaño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con beta así que hay errores en la historia, me disculpo de antemano por ellos. Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	9. Pasado (parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

\- Lawrence, Kansas Veintidós años antes -

La noche era silenciosa el viento soplaba avecinando una tormenta, las calles están vacías solamente el ruido de los grillos se oye en el vecindario. Una familia se encontraba en su humilde casa preparándose para dormir. En la casa vivía una pareja joven John y Mary junto con sus dos pequeños hijos Deán de 4 años y Sam de apenas 8 meses de nacido. 

Mary traía a Dean en brazos ya listo para dormir, con su pijama azul de rayitas, el pequeño de ojos azules era muy parecido a su madre, color rubio-castaño, piel un tanto bronceada en pocas palabras era la imagen de su madre.

-¡Vamos! Digámosle buenas noches a tu hermanito- una mujer de pelo rubio entro al cuarto de su pequeño hijo, bajo al pequeño Deán de sus brazos, el rubio rápidamente se acerco a la cuna observando cómo su hermano se removía en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Sam- el pequeño Dean se subió al borde la cuna para darle un beso de buenas noches al bebe.

-Buenas noches, cariño- Mary era una esposa asombrosa amaba a su familia, y más a sus pequeños hijos.

-Hey, Dean- el nombrado se giro emocionado al oír la voz inconfundible de su padre, el pequeño corrió a sus brazos gritando "papi"- Hola, campeón- John era un hombre de complexión simple tenia cabello castaño y ojos cafés-¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que Sam esté listo para jugar futbol?- tomo a su hijo en brazos, el pequeño negó sonriente.

John amaba a su familia, haría lo que fuera por ella. Se acerco a la cuna donde el pequeño sammy lo observaba con esos característicos ojos cafés, el hombre se acerco y la acaricio su pequeña cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, Sammy-sonrió al mirar como el bebe intentaba tomar su mano, giro sobre sus talones y se encamino a la puerta apagando la luz del cuarto dejándolo a obscuras.

El cuarto del bebe solo era iluminado por una pequeña lampara, el movible que se encontraba encima de su cabecita se movía lentamente dejando oír la canción, el reloj se movía de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo inesperadamente, la luz de la pequeña lámpara en forma de luna empezó a parpadear constantemente hasta que se apagado dejando a toda obscuridad el cuarto.

En la habitación frente a la del pequeño, Mary ya se encontraba dormida, hasta que escucho desde el monitor que conectaba con el cuarto de Sam, unos quejidos y pequeños sollozos. Se removió en la cama encendiendo la lámpara que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita de noche. Parpadeo varias veces acostumbrando su vista a la luz, adormilada llamo a su esposo se giro encontrándose con la cama vacía. Soltó un pequeño quejido incorporándose de la cama en dirección al cuarto del bebe. Al entrar se encontró con una figura de un hombre.

-John, ¿Tiene hambre?- obtuvo un "shh" de respuesta si es que se le puede llamar así-Esta bien- se giro encaminándose a las escalares en dirección a la cocina.

Una pequeña lámpara parpadeaba llamando la atención de la mujer, confundida se acerco dándole pequeños toques hasta que dejo de parpadear. Lo dejo pasar y continúo con su camino. Frunció el ceño al ver que una luz provenía del primer piso, con temor bajo las escaleras, su corazón latía frenéticamente. Cuando toco el suelo miro que la tele se encontraba encendida, sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo al ver a su esposo dormido en el sofá. Subió corriendo las escaleras alguien estaba en el cuarto de su pequeño.

El silencio de la noche fue roto con el grito desgarrador de Mary. John al oír el grito de su esposa abrió rápidamente los ojos, desorientado por tan repentino ruido llamo a su esposa asustado, no espero respuesta subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección al grito que se oyó hace unos segundos. La desesperación y el miedo corría por su cuerpo, llego a la puerta del cuarto del bebe, la abrió de un golpe pero lo que nunca espero encontrar fue con la habitación vacía. Con la respiración agitada y sin imagen de donde se encontraba su esposa se acerco a la cuna.

-Hola Sammy- el bebe sonreía mientras se movía en la cuna- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto observándolo, frunció el ceño al observar una pequeña mancha a un lado de donde reposaba la cabeza del bebe.

Una nueva gota cayó sobre su mano, se giro encontrándose con la peor imagen que se podía imaginar, su esposa, su vida, su todo se encontraba en el techo del cuarto del bebe con una mancha de sangre en su abdomen. El miedo le consumió se tambaleo cayendo al suelo sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su esposa que se encontraba inerte en el techo. 

-¡No, Mary!- de repente unas llamas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, consumiéndola, Sam lloraba a gritos se encontraba asustado no entendía nada.

John salió del shock no podía salvar a su esposa pero si a su hijo, se incorporo del suelo tomando a su hijo en brazos cubriéndolo del fuego. Salió de la habitación a paso acelerado hasta que una voz le detuvo, era la del pequeño Deán que se encontraba a un mas confundido.

-¡Saca a tu hermano, lo más rápido que puedas!- le entrego al bebe-¡No mires hacia atrás!- le miro a los ojos-¡Ahora, Dean! ¡Vamos- el nombrado se giro asustado con su hermano en brazos corriendo como su padre le dijo.

John al ver a sus hijos correr lejos del peligro regreso a la habitación, pero esta se consumía por el fuego, miro al techo y el cuerpo de Mary aun estaba consumiéndose por las llamas hasta que desapareció entre ellas. Deán corrió hasta salir de la casa quedando frente a ella mirando la ventana del cuarto de su hermano donde el fuego la consumía. John salió de la casa al ver que no podía hacer nada ahora tenía que proteger a sus hijos, tomo a los pequeños en brazos alejándose de la casa.

Los bomberos y policías raídamente llegaron a la casa en llamas poniéndose en acción para tratar de apagar el fuego. Una familia acababa de perder a una parte importante de su familia, John mecía al pequeño tratando de calmarlo, el odio le consumía atraparía a la persona que destruyo a su familia le haría pagar por lo que hizo.

\- Jericho, California Diez años después -

Dean Winchester ya no es un niño, ahora a sus 26 años de edad es un cazador, su infancia no fue fácil después de la muerte de su madre su padre se obsesiono con buscar el demonio o monstruo que asesino a su esposa, dejando atrás a sus hijos. John no fue el mejor padre, entreno desde muy pequeño a Dean llevándolo a cacerías y llenándolo de conocimiento acerca de como matar a los monstruos, arrebatando toda infancia de un simple niño. 

Sam Winchester, el pequeño de la familia, él es todo lo contrario a Deán, se alejo del mundo de la cacería entrando a la universidad de Stanford buscando desarrollar su futuro como abogado. Su infancia fue un poco más dura que la de su hermano mayor, a veces su padre se iba de caza dejándolo solo ya que Deán era mayor por 4 años y lo llevaba con el, dejándolo solo con un revolver a sus tan solo 9 años de edad. Por eso mismo se alejo de su familia y así perduro hasta dos años después que Deán le busco pidiéndole ayuda para buscar a su padre que llevaba tres semanas desaparecido.

Ahora se dirigían al pueblo de Jericho la población era pequeña y por eso era extraño que las personas desaparecieran.

-¿Qué se supone que cazaba?- Sam a sus 22 años de edad era más alto que Dean, aunque este no lo admitiera. 

-Papa estaba revisando un camino doble a las afueras de Jericho, hace un mes este chico,- le entrego una hoja con el reporte sobre la desaparición- Encontraron su coche, pero él estaba desaparecido en acción.

-Tal vez fue raptado- hablo Sam mirando la noticia.

-Bueno, hay otro más en Abril, otro en diciembre del 04, 03, 98, 92. Diez en los últimos 20 años...todos hombres, en los mismos ocho kilómetros de la carretera...las desapariciones comenzaron a ser más seguidas, entonces papa fue a echar un vistazo...y lleva tres semanas desaparecido.

\------

El característico impala del 67 color negro, aparco a la orilla del camino al observar como los policías buscaban pruebas a las orillas de un puente abandonado. El mayor de los hermanos Winchester tomo una caja que se encontraba en la guantera sacando de ella una identificación falsa. Sonrió al ver la mirada incrédula de Sam y bajo del impala encaminándose a los policías.

-Tuvieron otro caso igual el mes pasado, ¿no es así?- un policía de tez morena fijo su mirada en los dos jóvenes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto acercándose a los jóvenes.

-Agentes federales- enseño la placa fugazmente, no iba a esperar que le revisara el policía.

-¿No son demasiado jóvenes para ser Agentes Federales?.

-Gracias. Muy amable de su parte- rio Dean alejándose del oficial-Tuvieron otro caso así. ¿Correcto?- volvió a preguntar acercándose al carro abandonado.

-Sí. Unos kilómetros arriba- afirmo el oficial- Ha habido otros antes de este.

-Esta victima... ¿la conocía?- cuestiono Sam mirando al oficial.

-En un pueblo como este, todo el mundo se conoce- asintiendo aclaro el oficial.

-¿Alguna conexión entre las victimas además de que todos son hombres?- pregunto Deán rodeando el coche buscando alguna pista.

-No. Es todo lo que sabemos.

-Entonces. ¿Cuál es la teoría?- Sam se acerco a su hermano.

-Honestamente. No sabemos...asesino en serie, red de secuestros- en realidad no tenían ni idea con lo que se enfrentaban los residentes del pueblo.

-Ese es exactamente el tipo de trabajo que esperaría de ustedes muchachos- hablo Deán con una gran sonrisa, el policía le miro frunciendo el ceño. Sam al ver que los problemas se avecinaban piso disimuladamente a su hermano.

-Gracias por su tiempo- agradeció Sam retirándose del lugar- Caballeros- caminaron hacia el impala sintiendo las miradas de los policías sobre ellos, ahorcaría a Dean cuando pudiera.

Dean acelero el paso quedando detrás de su hermano menor, golpeándole en la cabeza, Sam se quejo sobándose donde le propino el golpe.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto enojado por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué tuviste que pisarme?- cuestiono.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hablarles así?- pregunto el castaño.

-¡Vamos! Ellos no saben lo que está pasando realmente- le respondió posándose frente a, el mirándole incrédulo-Estamos solo en esto- Sam le miro desafiante- Si vamos a encontrar a papa, tenemos que resolver esto solos.

Un carraspeo se oyó detrás del rubio, este se giro con una ceja enarcada, su semblante se torno serio al ver a tres hombres, uno con el traje de sheriff y los otros con las características chaquetas del FBI.

-¿Puedo ayudarles chicos?-trago grueso.

-No, señor. Ya nos íbamos.

-Agente Mulder, Agente Scully- los agentes pasaron a su lado dirigiéndose a la escena del crimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.  
> No cuento con beta así que soy consciente de los errores que puede haber en la historia, me disculpo por esto. Sin más, hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	10. Pasado (parte II final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

\- Jericho, California Diez años después -

Los hermanos Winchester encontraron información acerca del caso de una chica su nombre era Constance Welch, 24 años, salto al rio desde el puente Sylvania. El motivo de su suicidio fue que sus dos pequeños hijos fallecieron por un descuido de ella, culpándose de ello no soporto y se quitó la vida para borrar el dolor de su perdida, ahora desde su muerte su espíritu se aparece en la autopista, hace un autostop y quien la recoja nunca regresa.

-Así que hablamos de un espíritu ¿vengativo?- hablo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Tal vez, no lo sabremos hasta descubrirlo-Sam miro a su hermano asintiendo tenían que ir al puente.

La noche era tranquila dándole un toque espeluznante, los hermanos llegaron al puente dirigiéndose a la orilla de este mirándose hacia el rio donde la corriente era rápida.

-Así que aquí fue donde Constance decidió zambullirse-hablo Dean alumbrando hacia el rio.

-¿Crees que papa estuviera aquí?- pregunto Sam ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

-Bueno, el persigue la misma historia, y nosotros lo perseguimos a el- aclaro alejándose de la orilla.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?.

-Ahora seguiremos investigando hasta que lo encontremos. Puede llevarnos tiempo.

-Dean, sabes que tengo que volv...- Dean se giró mirándole con el ceño fruncido interrumpiéndolo.

-Estas tomando esto muy en serio, ¿no?- pregunto con ironía- Nuestro papa está en alguna parte posiblemente herido o muerto y tú te preocupas por volver, vaya mierda eres no Sammy.

-Dean- suspiro- Sabes que nunca me ha gustado hacer esto además este es tu mundo no el mío.

-No, tu estas involucrado en esto tanto como yo y no te iras de aquí hasta que encontremos a papa, bien- Sam bajo la mirada- Por favor Sam, solo ayúdame.

Sam miro entre asombrado y triste a su hermano él nunca le había suplicado nada, le dolía en verdad dejar lo que él tenía planeado antes de que Dean llegare de nuevo a su vida, pero la familia siempre es primer. Sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría pero asintió algo dudoso.

-Está bien lo hare- solo obtuvo como respuesta un "gracias" muy poco audible.

Se mantuvieron en silencio adentrándose en sus pensamientos, sabían que tenían una vida fuera de lo común pero una vez que empezabas no podías salir de ella. Eso era lo que Sam no quería él quería un vida normal donde no hubieran fantasmas, hombres lobo, wendigos etc. pero no todo es como queremos. Dean miraba a su hermano menor, sabía de sobra que él no quería esto pero tenía que ayudarlo para salvar al único familiar que les quedaba.

Suspiro y mira de nuevo hacia el puente encontrándose con una figura femenina en el barandal de este.

-¡Sam!- exclamo llamando su atención, el nombrado miro hacia donde su hermano miraba encontrándose con la mujer de vestido largo.

La chica les miro, causando un pequeño escalofrió en ambos al ver la mirada fría de esta. La mujer se hizo hacia delante llevando su peso causando que cayera. Los hermanos corrieron pero fue demasiado tarde encontrándose el lugar vacío.

-¿Dónde se fue?

-No lo sé- siguieron mirando hacia el rió, hasta que el ruido de un motor se escuchó, dirigieron su mirada hacia el impala negro que se encontraba en la entra del puente.

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién está manejando el auto?- Sam miraba confundido el impala.

Dean estaba igual que Sam, metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra sacando las llaves del auto mostrándoselas a su hermano. De la nada el auto acelero hacia ellos, salieron de su asombro al ver el auto acercarse se giraron y corrieron lo más que pudieron tratando de esquivar el auto pero este cada vez más se acercaba, no lo dudaron y saltaron hacia el rio. Sam logro sostenerse del borde, se asustó al no ver a su hermano a su lado, impaciente miro hacia todos lados hasta que lo vio salir del agua arrastrándose a la orilla. Sam estaba a punto de gritarle hasta que vio a un hombre acercase hasta el, el pánico le inundo, el hombre se encontraba armado apuntando a su hermano.

-¡DEAN!- grito llamando la atención del hombre que le apuntó con la escopeta.

Dean levanto la mirada encontrándose con la peor imagen que podía existir le estaban apuntando a su hermano menor, apretó los puños y se incorporó como pudo tackleo al hombre ocasionando que soltara la escopeta, los dos cayeron al suelo. El hombre de cabello obscuro le golpeo en el rostro logrando que su atacante le soltara. Dean se tocó la mandíbula reponiéndose del golpe volvió a lanzarse contra el hombre.

Sam miraba desde arriba asombrado, pero tenía que ayudarle rápidamente subió de nuevo al puente sin importarle mucho el auto corrió hacia la orilla bajando lo más rápido que pudo, llegando hasta los dos que se encontraban peleando, les separo como pudo alejando a su hermano del hombre que se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

-¿Usted quién es?-pregunto el menor, el hombre levanto la mirada viendo a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Yo debería preguntar eso?- aclaro escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Contesta vejestorio- Sam rodo los ojos al oír el comentario de su hermano.

-Bien, mi nombre es Chris...Chris Argent- hablo el hombre recobrando la compostura- ¿Y ustedes?

-Am, claro mi nombre es Sam Winchester y él es mi hermano mayor Dean- contesto rápidamente al ver que el hombre se agachaba a recoger el arma.

-Hmm, otro Winchester vaya- los hermanos miraron al hombre.

-Conoces a John Winchester- el hombre asintió-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién eres?- el hombre sonrió al oír todas las preguntas.

-Te contestare todas las preguntas que quieras pero no lo hare aquí, el espíritu de esta chica es peligroso vamos síganme.

Los hermanos le miraron dudosos sobre si seguirlo o no pero el tenia respuestas de su padre y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo.

\------

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña se encontraba cubierta por malezas y uno que otro árbol, la casa parecía abandonada por fuera, pero una vez dentro las cosas cambiaban solo un poco. Dean miraba alrededor buscando algo que le indicara que no era una trampa, temía poner en peligro a Sam, el tal Chris se sentó en la silla frente a una mesa redonda en ella habían papeles y archivos viejos. Con la curiosidad se acercó observando que eran del caso de la chica.

-Tu padre se estaba refugiando en esta cabaña- hablo el hombre- Sé que esa no es la respuesta que esperabas.

-Solo dime como lo conociste- pregunto el rubio sentándose frente suya.

-Mira yo soy de un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, Beacon Hills has oído de el- este negó-Bueno ahí tenemos un problema de hombres lobo- los hermanos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-Es una manada completa.

-Vaya, nunca creí conocer a alguien que sobreviviera a ellos- respondió aun asombrado.

-No son los que tú piensas, estos toman la forma de lobo completa, no comen corazones humanos y tampoco les mata la plata- los hermanos se confundieron al oírlo- Sé que ustedes conocen otro tipo de lobos, pero estos son más mitológicos.

-Así que hay distintas especies de ¿lobos?- el pelinegro asintió-Genial.

-Pero si son diferentes como los ¿asesinan?- pregunto Sam curioso como siempre.

-Acónito, es una especie de veneno les mata en minutos al menos que tengan el antídoto que es la misma planta solo que en una sobredosis más fuerte- explico.

-Es demasiado simple, ¿no?- asintió comprendiendo a los hermanos.

-Bueno ya hablaremos después de eso....¿cómo conociste a John?.

-Como dije los lobos eran diferentes a los que tu padre conoce yo soy un cazador, pero no como ustedes,tuvimos problemas hace poco con ellos y necesitábamos respuestas, en mi transcurso conocí a tu padre que me ayudo dándome consejos, después me explico a lo que se dedicaba, al principio no le creí pero cuando vi por primera vez a la chica mi sorpresa fue demasiada, sabes- hablo recordando su primer encuentro con la chica- Paso una semana cuando encontramos más pistas, desarrollamos un plan pero salió mal y la chica o como le llamaban la dama de blanco se lo llevo, tratamos de todo usando la sal, amuletos de todo pero fue imposible- finalizo bajando la mirada.

-Así que esa perra se lo llevo- hablo enojado el mayor de los hermanos, apretando sus puños.

-Chicos en verdad les ayudaría pero yo no estoy capacitado para esto, nunca antes me había enfrentado a los fantasmas o demonios, en verdad si pudiera ayudarles lo haría pero ahora tengo que regresar al pueblo donde vivo, mi familia entro en guerra con esos lobos y me necesitan- explico el cazador- Pero si me necesitan solo llámenme- les entrego un papelito donde su número se encontraba anotado.

-Gracias de todos modos Chris- se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo al nombrado que correspondió al instante.

-Infórmenme si encuentran a su padre- hablo acercándose al menor del lugar dándole un abrazo.

Los hermanos se encaminaron con el cazador hasta su camioneta donde le ayudaron a subir sus pertenencias, además de entregarle unas armas contra lobos. Chris también les entrego acónito por si les servía, puede que los Argent y Winchester no se conocieran del todo pero un aliado más es mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con beta así que soy consciente de los errores que puede haber en la historia, me disculpo de antemano por esto. Espero disfruten de la historia y de los giros que esta dando. Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	11. Sin salida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Un sonido extraño logro despertarme era como si algo se quemara, y el fuego no pudiera consumirse. Los parpados me pasaban una luz cegadora atravesó las rendijas. Pose mi mano sobre ellas empujándolas pero esta no se movió, entonces comenzaron a oírse los gritos de agonía que lograron estremecerme era como si les torturaran.

El miedo me invadió. Golpee la puerta tratando de abrirla, los gritos aumentaron mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía nada ¿que era ese lugar?¿porque estaba encerrado?.

-HEY....-susurre mirando atreves de las rendijas, encontrándome con una imagen aterradora-HEY....-mi voz salía temblorosa, volví a golpear el casillero donde me encontraba-¡SAQUENME DE AQUI!- grite al ver que la imagen tomaba forma.

Era Beacon Hills solo que en llamas, todo se encontraba destruido como si un meteorito hubiera caído, los edificios se encontraban derrumbados, el bosque en llamas, los coches abandonados.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ...POR FAVOR AYUDA- grite nuevamente, golpeando frenéticamente la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Stiles?- una sombra fue todo lo que vi, me aleje de la puerta hasta pegarme en el otro extremo.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, mi respiración era acelerada, estaba en shock no podía ser real tenía que ser mentira, abrí los ojos como platos al ver la mano de la criatura entrar por las rendijas. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

-Por favor...déjame ir...-susurre con miedo, la criatura de aspecto esquelético sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

-No hay salida Stiles- escupió con gracia, apreté lo mano sobre la rendija logrando doblarlas.

-Déjame ir...déjame ir- repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Un clic fue todo, la puerta se abrió en par en par dejando ver a la criatura, tenía un aspecto deplorable, sus piernas eran delgadas, las manos eran largas con garras, no tenía ojos ni oídos solamente boca, este alargo su mano hasta mi cuello posándola ahí, empecé a temblar cuando su rostro se acercó al mío en ese espacio reducido, su aliento era repugnante, olía a muerto, escuche como lambía sus labios resecos...

-Tú causaste esto- susurro.

¿Qué había hecho? \------ -Del infierno- el moreno miro con asombro al cazador al sentir su miedo.

-Estas de coña verdad...-pregunto con gracia, trago duro al ver como este negaba-Chris te estás oyendo...- dijo con incredulidad- Puede que hayamos peleado con Kanimas...mujeres jaguar...nogitsunes...- su tono de voz se elevó- Pero ¿¡demonios!?...ahora sí que no te creo Argent- espeto el alpha.

El cazador miro con tristeza al alpha, él tampoco quería creerlo nunca en sus años de cazador se había topado con un caso así, o mejor dicho siempre los evito. Los demonios eran unos seres sucios y temerosos. Nunca le gustaron esos casos, por eso siempre se dedicó a la cacería de hombres-lobo.

-Scott, sé que es ilógico...pero no miento- hablo un poco inseguro-Los demonios son un tema Tabú, para mi...nunca me ha gustado lidiar con ellos...pero esto- señalo el libro-Condeno a Stiles y tenemos que sacarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Y como haremos eso según tu- pregunto el beta. 

-Necesitamos a unos expertos...y se dónde encontrarlos- hablo mirando a los dos chicos.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto el moreno.

-No estoy muy seguro...son cazadores no los conocí del todo bien pero por lo que me dijeron hace mucho se dedicaban a esto- explico mientras tomaba una pequeña agenda- Espero que sirva- susurro tomando un pequeño papel, con un numero anotado.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos podrán ayudarnos?- pregunto Isaac mirando a los dos hombres.

-No lo sé pero tratare al menos-aclaro el hombre tomando su celular-Por mientras ustedes pueden investigar más sobre ello.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el alpha.

-Tal vez si encontraran el jeep, de Stiles sería una opción- estos asintieron.

-Isaac, busca a Liam y Cora que te ayuden a buscar el jeep- el nombrado asintió-Me quedara a ayudar a Argent- el hombre asintió marcando el numero-O y Isaac...-este se giró mirando al moreno-Ni una sola palabra a Derek- asintiendo salió del lugar en busca de los chicos.

-Crees que es buena idea mantenérselo oculto- pregunto el cazador pulsando el número de marcada.

-No, pero no queremos más problemas cierto- este asintió comprendiendo su punto.

-Winchester-una sonrisa de alivio se formó en el rostro del cazador.

\------

En el loft las cosas tampoco iban del todo bien, el moreno se encontraba furioso nadie le respondía sus preguntas, ¿Por qué se encontraba en Beacon Hills? ¿Dónde estaba Braeden? ¿Scott le mentiría?. Frustrado por no obtener respuestas de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia hermana opto por ir con el único ser humana que le respondería sus dudas.

Tomo su chaqueta de cuero y llaves de la camioneta, salió del loft ignorando los llamados de su hermana. Quería respuestas ahora.

Aparco frente a la casa, encontrando las luces apagadas, miro hacia la habitación encontrando la ventana abierta, sonrió de lado el chico nunca cambio. Miro hacia ambos lados asegurándose que no había nadie. Una vez seguro, subió al techo adentrándose en la habitación, nunca se imaginó encontrándosela vacía.

Frunció el entrecejo y busco por la habitación, entro al baño encontrándolo vacío, confundido agudizo su oído, pero nada ni siquiera el latido de su corazón, abrió la puerta de la habitación saliendo de este. Bajo de las escaleras buscando con la mirada, entro a la cocina sin éxito. La sala estaba igual exceptuando que había una carta, tomo lo hoja entre sus manos y aspiro el aroma del chico.

Miro que la hoja decía claramente Papa sabía que no tenía por qué meterse pero, la intriga le mataba, estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando oyó la patrulla acercarse, rápidamente dejo la carta y subió al segundo piso encerrándose en la habitación del chico. Escucho como el sheriff se bajaba de la patrulla y caminaba lentamente hasta puerta, mientras hablaba por celular, agudizo el oído intentando escuchar.

-Encontraste algo Scott- el tono de su voz era de tristeza, logrando confundirlo más.

-No, sheriff estoy con el Sr. Argent tratando de buscar algo que nos ayude.

-¿Argent?...no me digas que esto tiene que ver con lo sobrenatural- pregunto con temor.

-Lo siento...-fue todo lo que escucho, antes de oír como el corazón del hombre se aceleraba.

-Entonces lo de la carta era verdad- susurro, causando intriga al moreno.

-¿Carta?....¿Sheriff sigue ahí?.

-Si...lo siento Scott solo estoy confundido...te mostrare la carta tal vez y sea de ayuda- respondió el hombre.

-Bien, si quiere puede venir y ayudarnos.

-Eso no se pregunta muchacho...llegare allí en poco- no hubo respuesta ya que el hombre colgó.

No salió de la casa hasta oír como la patrulla se alejaba de esta, ahora se encontraba más que confundido, ¿Stiles, estaba desaparecido? suspiro profundamente y se subió a su camioneta, tenía que conseguir respuestas y rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos en verdad se agradece todo apoyo.  
> No cuento con beta, así que soy consciente de que la historia tiene errores, me disculpo por ellos. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	12. Ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

El moreno miraba al cazador con detenimiento llevaba casi una hora hablando con el tal Winchester. Ahora los tres hombres se encontraban en el despacho esperando por respuestas. No había recibido ni una llamada de los chicos, acerca del jeep.

Las cosas se dificultarían ya que le rastro de Stiles parecía haber desaparecido de la nada y eso definitivamente no les ayudaba en nada. La carta tampoco decía mucho la mayor parte de lo que estaba escrito era hacia su padre disculpándose por ser débil. Nunca creyó que su mejor amigo estuviera tan decaído, el siempre ele vio alegre y optimista. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía su propio hermano. Por un momento quiso llorar su lobo arremetía contra el queriendo encontrar a su amigo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al cazador colgar el teléfono, su rostro no reflejaba nada, ni siquiera su corazón le demostraba su ánimo.

-¿Argent, que sucede?- el sheriff rompió el silencio.

-Vendrán a ayudarnos- por un momento pudo relajarse al saber que tendrían ayuda-Llegaran mañana en la madrugada- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Estas diciendo que ya vienen para acá- este asintió removiendo unos papeles en el escritorio.

-Sí, dicen tener una idea de quien se trata, además tenemos que hacer esto rápido o si no lo perderemos.

-¿Perderemos?- pregunto confundido.

-No entendí muy bien lo que me explicaron- frunció el ceño-Pero no debe de permanecer más de una semana en el infierno.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hace?- el temor se reflejaba en el rostro del sheriff.

-No lo sé John, pero por el tono de los Winchester no es nada bueno-Por el momento me dijeron que buscáramos todo lo que nos pueda ayudar- comprendió el cambio de tema.

Él tampoco quería ver sufrir al padre de su mejor amigo.

\------

Derek condujo de nuevo hasta su loft, subió por el ascensor hasta su piso. Tendría que preguntarle a su hermana, no mejor le obligaría a que le contestara sus dudas. Abrió la gran puerta encontrándose con la melena castañosa de esta.

-Cora- esta le miro y resoplo al ver su ceño fruncido-Vas a decirme la verdad ahora- su voz salió autoritaria, haciendo estremecer a su hermana.

Pero el ya no era más su alpha, por más que fueran de familia el perdió ese derecho.

-Por que debería hacerlo-respondió simple, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Soy tu alpha- esta negó levantándose del sofá encaminándose a la cocina.

-Nop, no lo eres de hecho dejaste de serlo cuando te fuiste- respondió, su hermano frunció el ceño-¿Quién crees que nos lidero y cuido todo este tiempo?- pregunto y este retiro la mirada-Exacto Scott, además no entiendo que quieres saber.

Justo cuando iba a contestar el teléfono de su hermana sonó, agudizo su oído escuchando la voz de Isaac del otro lado. Vio cómo su hermana fruncía el ceño y asentía. Lo que escucho le confundió a un mas ¿encontrar el jeep de Stiles?.

Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando se fue, gruño y salió rápidamente del loft para alcanzarla. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Liam con ellos también, no escucho de lo que hablaban solo se acercó a ellos pero justo cuando estaban a pocos metros estos corrieron en dirección al bosque. Nuevamente gruño, que tanto les costaba decirle que sucedió. Pensó en quien más podría acudir entonces recordó la plática de Scott con el sheriff iría a ver a Argent.

No se tomó la molestia de ir en su camioneta corrió hasta el edificio donde vivía el cazador, subió el ascensor hasta su piso. Ahí detecto el aroma del chico y del padre de Stiles. Bajo del ascensor y camino hasta la puerta. Toco con sus nudillos tranquilamente, si quería respuestas tendría que ser paciente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al cazador que no pareció sorprendido del todo.

-Hale, se puede saber el motivo de tu visita- enarco una ceja y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al lobo.

-Sé que tú sabes lo que me sucedió- este asintió-Necesito que me lo digas- este negó.

-No lo creo Derek- negó con la cabeza-Bueno si es todo, te pido que te retires estamos ocupados- este frunció el ceño.

-Chris, en verdad necesito que me digan que sucede yo también vivo en Beacon Hills tengo derecho a saber que sucede- el nombrado suspiro derrotado.

-Bien pero solo te dire, si Scott o el Sheriff lo deciden.

Caminaron hasta el despecho donde estaban los otros dos hombres quienes buscaban información como locos. El alpha levanto la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver a Derek ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su tono fue brusco.

-Quiero que me digan que sucede... -este negó-Tengo derecho a saberlo- el moreno rio irónicamente y le miro directo tornando sus ojos rojos.

-Bien pues déjame decirte que toda esta mierda que está sucediendo es tu culpa- respondió pero solo logro confundirlo más- No te atrevas a preguntar por qué- hablo enojado-Por qué juro que si lo haces seré yo quien te arranque la garganta.

Todos mantuvieron silencio al ver que Scott no mentía al decirlo, el aun odiaba a Derek y sabía que él tenía que ver con todo esto que le sucedió a su mejor amigo, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse tenía que mantener la calma no podía perder la cordura en momentos como estos, ya tendría tiempo después para encargarse de Derek.

-Chicos creo que tendré que irme, en la comisaria me necesitan- el sheriff nuevamente rompió el silencio-Argent cualquier cosa me avisas vale- este asintió-Tu también Scott- el moreno asintió-Aun así mandare a unos hombres a buscar alguna pista.

El hombre salió del despacho sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada a Derek pero palmeo su hombro, provocando estremecerlo. Nuevamente retomaron la búsqueda en los libros sin importarles la presencia del ojiverde.

-Es...es verdad que Stiles desapareció- susurro mirándoles.

Scott se detuvo abruptamente pero no le miro, en cuanto al cazador asintió. No agrego más, solo se quedó mirando a la nada. Muy dentro de él sabía que el chico había hecho algo y por eso los demás le odiaban.

-Scott, creo que deberías ir a descansar mándales un mensaje a los chicos diles que regresen, mañana continuaremos pero con ayuda de los Winchester- el chico asintió y saco su celular.

-No encontraron nada, pero volverán nos quedaremos en casa de Lydia ahí trataremos de buscar más información- hablo guardando el móvil-Chris avísame cuando estén aquí- acato retirándose del lugar.

-Derek sé que tienes dudas, que desearía aclarártelas en verdad- el nombrado levanto la mirada-Pero créeme que ni siquiera yo sé que sucede...lo único que puedo decirte es que él se sacrificó y no entiendo él porque- hablo retirándose del despacho.

\------

A unos 300 km de Beacon Hills un impala del 67 avanzaba rápidamente por las carreteras. Los cazadores sabían a los que se enfrentaban no entendían como un chiquillo pudo hacer una estupidez como esa. Acelero aumentando la velocidad sin importarle mucho los tránsitos, el tiempo se les acaba si querían sacar al menor completo de aquel agujero.

El paisaje cambio dejando ver los arboles de gran tamaño, la carretera se encontraba vacía y el cielo estaba estrellado. Era una noche hermosa para que estuvieran en un caso así.

-Márcale a Argent, dile que llegaremos en dos horas- el castaño asintió y le mando un mensaje al cazador indicando su posición.

-Dean, crees que podremos sacarle- este no asintió pero tampoco negó-Digo tenemos que hacerlo es solo un niño- fue cuando lo entendió.

-No entiendo por qué lo hizo vale, tratare...no tratáramos de hacer lo posible para sacarlo pero creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de Cas- respondió serio-Haz descubierto algo.

-Mmm, pues hubieron muchas desapariciones en los últimos años todos sin motivo según los archivos policiales, familiares y noticias-empezó a explicar el menor-Pero necesito ver los registros médicos, para ver las características de las víctimas. Ver si tienen algo en común que nos pueda guiar a algo. 

-Solo eso dice...- chisto. Sam asintió-Bien sigue buscando algo que nos sirva- piso aún más el acelerador.

El menor de los Winchester comprendió el comportamiento de su hermano, el sabia como era estar en el infierno o más bien los dos sabían que era lo que había allá abajo. No conocía al chico pero no quería que sufriera lo mismo que él, o que se quedara con el trauma. Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y continúo buscando información en el portátil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	13. Tortura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

¿Sacrifico? La palabra aun rondaba por su cabeza, algo muy dentro de él le decía que el tenia algo que ver con todo esto. Se sintió aun más frustrado vino aquí a buscar respuestas y lo único que encontró fueron más preguntas. Observo al cazador escribiendo algo en su teléfono. Bueno si nadie quería darle respuestas él, las buscaría.

Miro a su alrededor y observo el escritorio se encontraba desordenado. Dio un último vistazo asegurándose que no lo verían. Camino hasta el escritorio y observo los papeles eran registros y números. Chasqueo la lengua. Un sonido lo puso alerta y miro nuevamente al corredor pero no sintió la presencia cerca. Continuo revolviendo los papeles hasta que sintió algo duro.

Quito lo que había encima y observo el libro de pasta negra Demonios decía con letra cursiva en la pasta frunció el entrecejo. Tenía un aspecto viejo. Lo tomo y lo ojeo las hojas desprendieron el aroma del chico. Eso logro captar su atención. Hojeo el libro llegando a la parte de los 'Tratos' leyó con detenimiento, pero cada párrafo que leía se le hacía cada vez más absurdo. Los pasos de Argent acercándose lo pusieron el alerta se alejo del escritorio caminando a la puerta no sin antes esconder el libro en su chaqueta.

-Oh Derek, ¿aun estas aquí?- este asintió y lo rodeo.

-Sí, pero debo irme- respondió simple ignorando la mirada confundida del hombre.

A paso apresurado camino hasta el ascensor, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y presiono el botón del 1° piso. La típica canción sonó, no podía ser peor. Apretó con anhelo el libro en su pecho algo le decía que esto contestaría todas sus dudas.

Llego hasta el estacionamiento sacando las llaves y dejando el edificio raídamente. Antes de que el cazador se diera cuenta que se llevo el libro.

En pocos minutos llego a su loft bajo de la camioneta cerrando la puerta de un portazo, subió al ascensor y espero paciente. Saco el libro y nuevamente lo ojeo. El sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo atrajo a la realidad, se desprendió de su chaqueta y camino hasta su habitación encerrándose en ella.

'Demonios' 'Tratos' 'Conjuros' 'Hellhound' 'Posesiones' cada capítulo lo dejaba asombrado, nunca creyó que este tipo de criaturas existieran. Siempre se le hizo una idea loca cuando se entero que era un hombre lobo pero ahora Demonios y Ángeles. Esto rompía sus expectativas.

\------

Los chicos habían vuelto de la búsqueda de Stiles, pero no encontraron nada útil ni siquiera un rastro era como si nunca hubiera existido. Scott les dio las noticias a los chicos y les mando descansar un poco mañana necesitarían las fuerzas de todos.

El alpha se encontraba recostado en su cama sin conciliar el sueño. Una parte de él le hacía sentir culpable ya que él fue el último en verlo o hablar con él. Sentía la tristeza invadir su cuerpo, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan miserable amigo? Nunca noto nada raro en Stiles, siempre mostraba esa sonrisa peculiar en él y hablaba con su típico sarcasmo característico de él.

Tomo su celular y volvió a marcar su número, el tono sonó y sonó mandándolo a buzón de voz. Lo intento nuevamente pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. El enojo lo invadió y lanzo el celular este choco con la pared rompiéndose. Soltó un quejido y se hundió más en la cama.

La preocupación no abandonaba su cuerpo causando insomnio. Paso su mano por la cara varias veces tratando de relajarse. Su hermano estaría bien, estará en un lugar del bosque rodeado de moutain ash por eso no pueden sentirlo. Con esa idea calmándolo un poco logro conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente despertó con unas horribles ojeras, se encontraba en su moto en dirección al apartamento de Argent ya que ayer destruyo su celular, no tuvo comunicación con el hasta hoy en la mañana que llamo desde el celular de su madre.

Apenas aparco noto dos aromas. Frunció el entrecejo y saco la llave guardándola en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón. Dirigiéndose por el aroma llego hasta la parte trasera del edificio ahí vio a Argent hablando con dos extraños, dueños del aroma.

Sigilosamente y alerta se acerco hasta ellos posicionándose a un lado del cazador.

-Scott ellos son Deán- apunto al de cazadora roja- Y el es Sam- hizo un ademan con la mano-Son los cazadores de los que te hable-este asintió-Chicos, él es Scott.

-Así que eres un alpha-pregunto el rubio, el asintió-Tienen algo más sobre el chico desaparecido- el cambio repentino del tema, le hizo saber que había finalizado.

-Desafortunadamente no...lo único que tenemos es el libro- estos asintieron.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, Sam iré a la comisaria a buscar información tu quédate con Argent, investiga sobre casos de demonios-el más alto asintió.

-Te acompaño- exclamo el moreno acercándose al rubio, este le miro de arriba abajo con la mirada-Conocemos al sheriff- este enarco una ceja.

-Es el padre del chico Deán- el nombrado asintió comprendiendo.

-Bien pero no ensucies mi auto- ordeno encaminándose al impala negro.

Encendió el auto dejando oír el rugido glorioso del motor. Y sin perder más tiempo emprendieron a la comisaria.

\------

Sus brazos le dolían al igual que sus piernas no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba colgado de esa manera. Sus muñecas tenían sangre seca de las heridas formadas por las esposas oxidadas. Miro alrededor buscando una salida pero solo encontró vacía, los gritos de agonía seguían estremeciéndolo.

Desde que despertó y se encontró con el demonio. Ha estado aquí en esta posición. Su pecho se encontraba descubierto solamente vestía con su pantalón desgastado. Levanto la mirada al oír unos pasos acercarse.

Apretó los puños haciendo sonar las cadenas. La risa diabólica hizo su cuerpo tensarse. No se preparo para lo que vino después. El sonido del látigo golpear con su piel resonó en sus oídos ignorando el ardor en su piel.

Un segundo golpe en el mismo punto y sintió mojada la espalda la herida se había abierto. Otro golpe más, las suplicas salían de sus labios constantemente pero solo obtenía un golpe y la risa del demonio que mandaron para torturarlo. Encorvaba la espalda con cada golpe hasta el punto de ya no sentir ardor. Perdió la cuenta en ciento diez golpes.

Dejo caer su cabeza las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al vacío. No entendía cómo podían las cadenas mantenerse estables si no había nada a su alrededor. Solamente mas personas como el siendo torturadas a unos metros de distancia.

Los golpes secaron cuando vio al demonio posarse frente suyo con el látigo en la mano. Lo giro varias veces en su mano sin borrar la sonrisa. El castaño jadeaba y siseaba del dolor. Su sudor le provocaba un ardor cuando este hacia contacto con su espalda.

El sonido de los pasos alejarse le alerto levanto la mirada pero no había rastro del demonio. Logro suspirar aliviado apretando los dientes tratando de olvidar el dolor punzante en su espalda. Pero la calma no duro mucho esta vez eran más pasos había más personas ahora.

Cerró los ojos y así permaneció. Sintió como era bajado lentamente siendo liberado de las cadenas. Sus muñecas sintieron alivio y la sangre escurrió cuando una mano apretó en ellas. Grito del dolor y se zarandeo tratando de liberarse, recibió una patada en su estomago logrando dejarle sin aire. Dos hombres lo tomaron y lo arrastraron. Un camino de sangre se formaba en el camino pero esta se desvanecía rápidamente.

El paisaje cambio ahora habían celdas alrededor murmullos y llantos se escuchaban en los pasillos obscuros de lo que parecía ser un calabozo. Continuaron arrastrando el cuerpo cansado del chico. Llegaron al final del pasillo abriendo la puerta de la celda.

Un aliento pútrido llego a su rostro.

-Esto apenas comienza Stiles- susurro con burla cada palabra.

Una luz ilumino haciendo ver lo que había dentro de la celda. Deseo nunca verlo. Se zarandeo pataleo y grito por ayuda, pero solo fue arrastrado dentro del lugar. La puerta se cerró y en el pasillo solamente se oían los gritos agonizantes del chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	14. Condena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

-Sam...-aparto la mirada del libro- ¿Que sucedería si no lo sacamos a tiempo?- este solo suspiro y frunció el entrecejo.

-En el infierno...lo que son horas son días haya o días meses así consecutivamente- explico- El chico solo lleva ¿dos días?- este asintió- Bueno para el ya pasaron dos meses- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Estas seguro.

-O créeme que lo estoy- hablo con sorna- He estado ahí Chris- le miro- Horrible sería la palabra que lo describiría...te torturan hasta corromperte y cuando vuelves...ya no eres tu mismo, por eso debemos sacar al chico, lo antes posible. 

La casa del cazador se encontraba llena de libros. Los hermanos Winchester sabían como sacar al chico del infierno, pero algo que les asustaba era no encontrar el cuerpo del chico. El sonido de la puerta abrirse alerto a los dos cazadores pero se clamaron al ver al mayor de los hermanos y el alpha.

-Encontraron ¿algo?- el rubio negó tomando asiento aún lado de su hermano.

-Lo único que pude descubrir fue que si hizo un trato- estiro el brazo tomando un libro- Pero no se que demonio sea...además de que no encontramos el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Como que el cuerpo? Estas diciendo que esta muerto- alzo la voz el moreno.

-No, Scott- negó rápidamente el castaño- Es sólo que cuando un demonio hace el trato aproximadamente les dan diez años de vida más- este le miro confuso- Cuando de cumple el lapso un Hellhound viene por el alma del humano pero en el caso de tu amigo no hay cuerpo- explico.

-Quieres decir que esta vivo- este asintió.

-Lo más probable es que lo este, pero tenemos que descubrir donde hizo el trato.

-Normalmente se hacen en cruces de caminos- aclaro el rubio cambiando de página.

-¿Conocen alguno?- el chico negó. Pero el cazador asintió.

-Hay uno a las afueras del pueblo...podría servir- estos asintieron y de levantaron del sofá.

-Nosotros iremos a observar el lugar- ordeño el mayor de los Winchester- Mientras, eviten que alguien más cometa una estupidez- los hombres asintieron.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta el loby. Abrieron el impala y tomaron rumbo al cruce. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sabía lo que significa que el demonio se llevará el cuerpo del chico, pero la idea solo lograba estremece los este caso sería más difícil de lo que creyeron.

-Dean, sabes lo que vendrá después sí sacamos al chico verdad- el temor se reflejaba en el castaño, era triste pensar que un chico tan joven arriesgara su vida. -Lo se, Sam lo tengo en mente, pero sólo hagamos lo que sabemos hacer y saquemos a ese chiquillo de ahí- sonrió de lado- Trataremos de salvarlo.

Sin decir más cayaron. Observando el paisaje que les ofrecía el bosque de Beacon Hills. Por fin habían llegado al cruce y encontraron un Jeep de color azul abandonado. Miraron alrededor asegurando se, que no había nadie y abrieron el coche inspeccionando lo. Dean miro el celular en el asintió del copiloto y lo tomo pero como supuso no tenía batería. Chasqueo la lengua y lo dejo nuevamente en el lugar. Pero además de eso no había nada más que les ayudará.

-Ire por la pala- menciona abriendo la cajuela del carro sacando una pequeña pala.

Excavaron no muy profundo cuando dieron con una pequeña caja de pertenencias. Tomaron una credencial confirmando que eran las cosas del menor. Les sorprendió ver que el demonio no se llevo la caja. Nunca las dejaban. Esto era extraño.

-Bueno sabemos que es el primer trato de la zona- no era buenas noticias pero saber que el pueblo no estaba conectado con los demonios en el algun modo los tranquilizaba.

-Ten llévate el jeep, lo dejaremos en casa del chico.

-Dean mira- el nombrado se giró y se acercó a su hermano.

En el suelo habían marcas no muy visibles. Pero parecía que hubo una pelea o al menos eso figuraba.

-Lo arrastraron- menciono el castaño observando las marcas.

-Hellhound...- susurro- Es lo único que puede llevarse a un humano. Mierda odio a esas cosas- exclamo enfadado.

Este chiquillo les trajo más problemas de los que imaginaron. Sin más que hacer se fueron del lugar pero no sin las manos vacías al menos recuperaron las cocas del menor.

\------

Se removió en la cama incómodo, no había podido conciliar el sueño, después de leer el libro un sentimiento de culpa lo inundo. No quería pensar que el chico hizo algo como eso. Tenía que saber más a fondo sobre donde se encontraba y al parecer Chris sabía sobre eso. Levantándose de un salto de la cama se dicho lo más rápido que nunca y se vistió tomando la chaqueta de cuero. Miro hacia la cama el libro y lo cogió.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras ignorando el llamado de su hermana. No espero al ascensor bajo las escaleras y abrió el coche. Condujo hasta el apartamento del cazador, apenas bajo del auto un aroma desconocido fue lo primero que capto. Confundido y alerta entro.

Toco la puerta y le abrió un hombre alto y cabello castaño que le miro confundido.

-Tu eres...- aspiro disimuladamente el aroma del hombre captando el aroma de Stiles. Su lobo gruño y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡¿Derek?!- atrás se encontraba el joven alpha. El alto le miro con una ceja enarcada y se hizo a un lado dejando entrar al de cabello obscuro.

No contesto y entro hasta llegar al despacho del dueño de la casa. Al entrar se encontró con otro hombre que rápidamente se encorvo. Enarco las cejas y simplemente lo ignoro.

-¿Que significa esto?- lanzo el libro sobre el escritorio. Al principio los hombres les miraron confundidos pero al ver el nombre en la pasta.

-Así que tu lo tenías- suspiro. Al parecer no podrían esconder por más tiempo la información- Mira Derek estamos como tu, nosotros- señalo al alpha- Estamos muy confundidos, no sabemos muy bien a que nos enfrentamos, pero... Ellos- señalo a los hombres- Si saben.

-Entonces es verdad, Stiles vendió su alma- estos asintieron- ¿Por que lo hizo?- el cazador iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-El cambio su alma por la tuya- explico posando de frente en suyo.

-Y tu eres- este sonrió de lado.

-Soy Dean y el es Sam somos cazadores- se presento y este sólo asintió.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir- se acercó el tal Sam separando a los hombres- Es que Stiles hizo un trato con un demonio, el ofrecio su alma a cambio de la tuya- explico- Y ahora estamos tratando de recuperarla para traerlo de vuelta.

-Pero esta muerto- este negó.

-No exactamente, cuando haces un trato el demonio te ofrece diez años más de vida pero con Stiles fue diferente no solo se llevo su alma si no también su cuerpo- Scott bajo la mirada apretando los puños.

-Eso significa- susurro con temor.

-Significa que lo quieren para algo- atajo el rubio acercándose de nuevo al cazador tomando el libro- Y tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?.

-Ir al infierno.

\------

Sus heridas habían sanado, no entendía por que los demonios que lo torturaron hicieron eso. Cada golpe, la herida era sanada. Para después de unos minutos volvían para continuar con el daño. Sabía que les divertía verlo sufrir eso era lo que hacían torturar almas.

Las muñecas estaban rojas de tanto forcejear. Miraba en todas direcciones buscando una salida, pero después venía lo difícil de lo poco que había alcanzo mirar del exterior habían dos demonios más al final del pasillo, no tenía oportunidad alguna.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo alerto pero no levanto la mirada. La mesa que se encontraba frente suyo tenía dos muñequeras. Sus manos fueron liberadas y amarradas a esta. Sus manos quedaron extendidas pero nunca levanto mirada. Sabía que lo que venía.

El primer golpe fue recibido en los nudillos esos crujieron y apretó los labios. Segundo golpe la sangre salpico en la mesa, tercer golpe dejo de sentir la mano izquierda.

-La puta ya no siente- siseó el demonio- Ya veremos cuanto aguantas con esto.

La puerta fue nuevamente abierta y entraron otros dos hombres. Sus manos fueron liberadas y volvieron atar en los brazos en la silla. Sintió el cuero frío en su cuello y como era jalado hasta quedar con la vista en el techo. El demonio le sonrió y otra yedra más fue amarrada en su frente dejándolo bien sostenido.

Miraba de reojo cada movimiento de los hombres, estos se susurraban cosas entre ellos al parecer discutían sobre algo. Uno de ellos salió y los otros solo se quedaron quietos. Forcejo nuevamente lastimando las muñecas. Tensión era lo que sentía en el lugar, gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente. Los pasos nuevamente se escucharon detrás de la puerta, el rechinado de la puerta lo estremeció. Miro nuevamente o lo poco que le permitía y observo como arrastraban una pequeña mesa que contenía algo arriba de esta.

El sonido de algo golpearse lo asusto, había dejado de sentir el dolor en la mano. Sudaba frío. Se removió en la silla frente ricamente cuando vio la jeringa. Quiso golpear al demonio cuando sonrió. No aparto la mirada de la jeringa. La mano la acercó hasta quedar frente a su ojo, grito que lo dejarán. Forcejo, lloro y pataleo. Pero no sirvió la jeringa fue poco a poco insertada en el ojo derecho.

El dolor fue indescriptible sentir como era perforado hasta el fondo. Apretaba la mano encajono las uñas en la madera de la silla. Gemidos y gritos de agonía salían de su boca. Quería que todo acabara. Cuando la jeringa estuvo dentro la dejo ahí instintivamente parpadeaba pero solamente lograba empujar más la jeringa y lastimando más el ojo.

Escuchar la puerta cerrarse y como la habitación era abandonada lo alivio. Pero sentir como su ojo se cerraba cada rato y se lastimaba cada vez más le hacia llorar.

Pensamientos de su padre viendo un partido de béisbol o de la vez cuando el y Scott jugaron por primera vez. O esa vez cuando beso a Lydia por primera vez. Recuerdos como ese hacían que luchará para no rendirse. Pero una persona en especial lo hacia resistir esa tortura. El solo pensar que Derek estaba vivo y podía disfrutar de su vida con Braeden le alegraba de un modo.

El dolor había disminuido, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos provocando ardor en el ojo derecho. Pero el saber que Derek al fin era feliz, le hacia olvidar en el dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	15. ¿Salvación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

-¿Como haremos eso?- pregunto el alpha.

-Tenemos que conseguir ayuda de un Ángel- respondió el mayor de los Winchester- De hecho déjenoslo a nosotros- finalizo.

-Oye, todos queremos ayudar- gruño el moreno.

-O en verdad, déjame decirte que todo lo que esta sucediendo es tu culpa- le acuso.

-Yo no pedí que el idiota de Stiles, se arriesgará por mi- de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras- Y-o no quería- comenzó.

-Increíble...eres un completo idiota Derek- blazmo el alpha. Sus ojos reflejaban decepción al igual que los de los demás.

Aparto la mirada y se fue del lugar sin decir más. Todos miraron por donde se fue el ojiverde pero nadie la detuvo. No podían perder el tiempo. Los hermanos le avisaron a Chris que buscarían a Cass. Que sería el ángel que les ayudaría.

-Llámenos si necesitan ayuda- hablo el cazador. Los hermanos asintieron-Suerte chicos.

Salieron del departamento. En dirección al motel donde se hospedaban. Bajaron del impala y entraron a la habitación donde dos camas individuales destendidas y llenas de hojas y papales sobre casos sobrenaturales. Comenzaron a arregr un poco y se comunicaron con Cas.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- menciono Dean. Al ver al Ángel frente a ellos.

Este frunció el entrecejo pero asintió.

-Un chico vendió su alma. Pero. No encontramos el cuerpo ¿sabes lo que significa?- explico su problema el rubio.

-Están seguros que no estaba el cuerpo- cuestiono. Estos asintieron- Lo más probable es que lo utilicen para algo- hablo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio- Tienen que sacarlo.

-Lo sabemos, pero necesitamos tu ayuda- Sam le miro suplicante. El ángel suspiro pero asintió.

-¿Quien de los dos ira?-pregunto. Sam levanto la mano- Bien, esto será rápido solo tienes diez minutos para buscarlo. Te acercare lo más que pueda al chico. Sólo piensa en el- el castaño se recostó en la cama.

Dean aún dudaba de esto, no quería arriesgar a Sam por un chiquillo que no siquiera conocían pero era a lo que se dedicaban. Observo paciente como Cass posaba su mano sobre el pecho de su hermano menor. Una luz segadora inundo la habitación. Instintivamente se tapó los ojos.

Cuando los abrió vio a su hermano menor con los ojos cerrados rápidamente se acercó a el y le tomo de la mano asegurando se que tuviera pulso. Dejo salir el aire aliviado al sentir su pulso.

-Tranquilo Dean- le consoló el Ángel. Este asintió sin mirar a su hermano.

-Tu puedes Sammy- susurro apretando más su mano.

Los pasillos eran obscuros tal y como lo recordaba, caminaba rápidamente evitando hacer el ruido menos posible lo menor que quería era lidiar con los millones de demonios en el lugar. Llantos y gritos se escuchaban dentro de las celdas miraba por las rejillas de cada una esperando encontrar al chico.

-Viniste, por el-una mujer de tez blanca, le hablo detrás de la reja- Sabía que lo lograrías- Sam miraba interrogante a la mujer tras la celda.

-Yo...no-la mujer sonrio.

-El ya no es el mismo- hablo- Ellos lo cambiaron...lo cambiaron- murmuro con la mirada perdida.

-¿Dónde esta?- la mujer saco la mano por la rendija y apunto al final del pasillo.

-Están cerca- murmuro alejándose perdiendo se en la obscuridad de la celda.

Unas sombras lo alertaron, retrocedió y se escondió en una esquina. Se asomó lentamente y observo que eran tres demonios, estos hablaban de algo y se reían. Entonces lo vio. El demonio que todo este tiempo estaban buscando. Azazel. Empuño el cuchillo. El odio le inundo lo tenía tan cerca y no podía hacer nada.

Tenía que buscar al chico. Esa era su misión pero al menos ahora sabía quien esta haciendo los tratos en Beacon Hills. Espero a que se fueran para continuar, observo el reloj en su mano. Siete minutos. Tenía que moverse y rápido.

Acelero el paso acercándose cada vez más al final del pasillo, estaba comenzado a exasperarse el tiempo se agotaba y ni siquiera había visto al chico. Paro el paso y observo a sus alrededores, sólo había una puerta.

Si el chico no se encontraba ahí todo estaría perdido.

Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y se acercó, antes miro a los lados asegurando de que nadie viniera. Se asomó.

La alegría le consumió pero rápidamente cambio al ver el estado del chico. Forcejeo la entrada y empujo lentamente la puerta. Un nudo se formó en garganta al ver como el chucho se estremecía. Lo habían torturado demasiado tiempo.

-Hey, Stiles tranquilo no vengó hacerte daño- se acercó lentamente. El castaño abrió los ojos. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al ver lo que tenía en su ojo- No te nuevas vale, lo sacare- este asintió lentamente.

Estaba recostado en una camilla, atado de pies a cabeza. Evitando su movilidad. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas con manchas de sangre.

-¿Quien eres?- su voz cansada llego a sus oídos.

-No hay tiempo Stiles, te sacare de aquí cuando lo hagamos te digo todo lo que quieras pero ahora necesito que cooperes vale- miraba cada segundo la puerta. Tomo la jeringa y la retiro lo más suave que podía.

Stiles siseaba del dolor y apretaba los puños evitando gritar. Finalmente la saco pero el ojo comenzó a sangrar. Rápidamente se arranco un pedazo de la camisa y apretó la herida. Con la otra mano comenzó a liberar sus manos lastimadas por las correas.

La izquierda tenía muy mal estado. Había sufrido y mucho. Se movió liberando sus piernas.

-Bien ya esta. Intenta incorporarte- este se apoyó es sus hombros, intentando levantarse pero sus brazos flanquearon-Vamos, Stiles, tu puedes- al ver que no podía por su condición.

Lo cargo delicadamente posando lo en el suelo, vio como sus piernas temblaban. Pasó un brazo del chico por sus hombros y el otro lo poso en su cintura sin soltar el cuchillo.

Salieron de la celda y se alejaron de ella. Miro el reloj. Faltaba un minuto. Caminaban sin rumbo fijo evitando los demonios que se encontraban por ahí. Pasos se empezaron a escuchar detrás de ellos. Miro y cinco demonios venían corriendo en su dirección.

-Hey, Hey, vamos Stiles intenta correr por favor solo aguanta 30 seg mas- suplico acelerando el paso.

Cada vez estaban más cerca no podía permitirse perder al chico. Tropezaba cada cinco pasos por el peso en sus hombros Stiles se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡CASS!- grito. Entonces desaparecieron.

\------

Tenía que hacerlo, el se arriesgó el también lo haría. No quería que le siguieran culpando por algo que no hizo. Además Stiles no se merecía eso. Condujo hasta llegar al lugar, tomo la caja de la guantera.

La miro en sus manos tal vez era una estupidez pero lo haría por el chico. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar todo lo había echo por el. Trato de todo por alejarlo de su lado, pero ahora el no se encontraba por su culpa.

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas. Le extrañaba. Su sonrisa, ese cabello que tantas veces deseó tocar. Sus labios rozados deseosos de ser probados por los suyos. Todo ese tiempo controlándose para no hacer ninguna estupidez. Sollozo. Golpeo el volante.

-¿Por que Stiles? ¿Por que?- susurraba. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Aún recordaba el día que lo corrió de su loft. Cuando lo vio salir tan roto se odió a si mismo y estuvo a punto de salir detrás suyo pero no quería lastimarlo. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor morían y el no quería eso para el por eso lo rechazo. No quería que terminara como Paige.

Esa noche se desahogó como nunca. Deseaba con todo su ser ir a la casa del castaño y decirle que todo era mentira que le amaba. Y era verdad le ama. Puede que nunca lo demostrara pero era cierto sus sentimientos por Stiles eran verdaderos. Pero que impronta ya ¿no?

Bajo del auto y escarbo en el cruce. Recitó las mismas palabras que decía el lienzo y espero.

-¿Quieres hacer un trato?- giró encontrándose con una mujer de pelo castaño y rizado y con un vestido negro. Enarco una ceja. Pensó que los demonios eran más feos.

Negó con la cabeza retirando esos ordenamientos. Miro a la chica de ojos rojos que esperaba paciente su respuesta.

-Si- respondió seguro. El demonio sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	16. Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Dean veía con temor el cuerpo de su hermano, el tiempo se había terminado. Ahora lo que faltaba era despertar. Confiaba plenamente en que encontrara al chico, se conocían de memoria el infierno. Ese lugar que logro profanar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Recordaba cada tortura, cada herida. Odiaba a los demonios. Por eso aceptaron el caso del chico, buscaban una manera de cerrar las puertas del infierno pero primero tenían que encontrar a un demonio que estuviera dispuesto ayudarlos.

¿Absurdo? Lo sabe pero el que no se arriesga no gana. Rasco nerviosamente su nuca, incorporando se del colchón entro al baño mojándose el rostro.

-Tranquilo Dean, solo esperemos- el moreno también estaba preocupado. Él no sabía cómo era estar en ese lugar. Pero cuando salvó a Sam y al ver su estado fue solo una pizca de como es.

Los quejidos del cuerpo inerte de su hermano lo alertaron rápidamente salió del baño corriendo a su lado. Tomándole de la mano apretándola brindándole su apoyo. San despertó exaltado respirando rápidamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Hey. Hey tranquilo todo está bien Sam. Mírame- sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos demostrando miedo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntando ignorando lo que su hermano le decía. Busco con la mirada por toda la habitación- Cass el logro salir.

-No, lo sé- respondió inseguro.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?- Dean frunció en entrecejo acercándose el Ángel.

-Es sólo que no siento su presencia...es como si no fuera el- si rostro reflejaba confusión. El mayor de los Winchester miro a su hermano con temor.

-Es un demonio- el castaño rápidamente se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida- Tenemos que buscarlo antes de que lastime a alguien...o asesine- sin decir más los tres hombres salieron del cierto del motel.

Una vez en el impala llamaron al cazador avisándole del chico. Los demonio eran seres desagradables jugaban contigo, te engañaban para conseguir lo que querían. O se casaban por el odio. Repentinamente frenó el auto casi provocando un accidente. Sam miro confuso a su hermano.

-Llama de nuevo a Chris- exclamo sin mirar a su hermano.

-¡Dean! ¿Qué pasa?- el comportamiento de su hermano era extraño. Su rostro estaba fruncido.

-Tenemos que buscar al lobo ese...- enarco una ceja- Al moreno, recuerdas porque vendió Stiles su alma fue por él. Si no lo atrapamos antes de que llegue a él lo lastimara.

-El demonio usara el cuerpo del chico para destruir lo que más ama-murmuro comprendiendo la situación.

Tomaron nuevamente el curso avisando a Scott, tenían que reunir a toda la manada para capturar al demonio.

\------

-¿Quieres hacer un trato?- giró encontrándose con una mujer de pelo castaño y rizado y con un vestido negro. Enarco una ceja. Pensó que los demonios eran más feos.

Negó con la cabeza retirando esos ordenamientos. Miro a la chica de ojos rojos que esperaba paciente su respuesta.

-Si- respondió seguro. El demonio sonrió acercándose al moreno listo para cerrar el trato.

Tomo la nuca del ojiverde acercando su rostro al suyo. Justo en el momento cuando sus labios estaban por hacer contacto. Alguien más hizo su presencia alarmando al demonio.

-Abaddon- susurro el demonio viendo al caballero del infierno. Instintivamente dio unos paso hacia atrás alejándose del de barba.

Derek miro confundido a la mujer, ya estaba realizado el trato. Iba a hablar justo cuando lo escucho esa voz que no en sus mejores sueños imagino volver a escuchar. Giró sorprendido encontrándose con él.

-Vete, Megan- el castaño miraba sin expresión a la chica. Esta iba a negar su trabajo era llevarse al hombre, pero con sólo ver la mirada profunda simplemente desapareció.

El silencio adorno entre los dos chicos, uno lo miraba con sorpresa y cariño mientras el otro solo sentía el deseo de matar a cualquier bastardo que se le cruzará por delante y el moreno no iba a ser excepción.

-Stiles...volviste- su voz salió temblorosa. Con duda se acercó listo para envolverlo en sus brazos. Abaddon sonrió con maldad al ver que había acertado en su objetivo. Este era el causante de los sentimientos de su portador.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar al fin podría aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el menor, no lo volvería a dejar, lucharía cada día demostrándole su amor. Paso por alto la sonrisa del chico, su mirada ya no reflejaba nada solamente frialdad y odio. Estaba tan hipnotizado por el que nada más al tenerlo frente suya lo tomo de la nuca pegando sus labios por primera vez.

Besaba con cariño los labios dulces del chico al fin podía sentirlos estaba tan arrepentido de no haberlo hecho antes. Sonrió entre el beso cuando tímidamente el castaño rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Apretó más su cuerpo al suyo como si temiera a perderlo. Lentamente se fue alejando de él mordiendo su labio en el camino. Un pequeño gemido salió del menor provocando una sonrisa.

-Te extrañe...-murmuro después de un silencio. Derek miraba interrogante al menor no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que apareció. Fue entonces cuando se percató ¿Cómo había llegado?- Stiles, ¿Cómo me encontraste?- cuestiono.

-Lo deduje- "simple" fue lo primero que paso por su mente.

-¿Debemos ir con los chicos no crees?- sugirió ya quería ver los rostros de alegría de los demás al ver al chico imperativo de nuevo con ellos y les demostraría a esos cazadores que él pudo hacer algo útil.

Sin decir más subieron al auto del mayor tomando rumbo al apartamento del cazador, Derek estaba que moría de felicidad al final si podría pasar una vida entera con Stiles después de todo lo que pasaron la tranquilidad por fin vendría a sus vidas. Pero había algo que intrigaba al moreno, siempre se imaginó que cuando se topara al menor este lo insultaría y lo mandaría a la mismísima mierda.

Miro de reojo a su acompañante, se sintió nervioso al notar que este le miraba inquisitivamente. Enarco una ceja pero este ni se inmuto solamente le miraba de arriba abajo.

-Sucede algo malo- pregunto atrayendo su atención, noto un ligero cambio en sus ojos pero no le dio importancia.

-No es solo que es bueno estar de vuelta- contesto sonriéndole. Derek asintió comprendiendo su punto tímidamente acerco su mano a la suya tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos. Su piel estaba fría supuso que era por estar en medio del bosque.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés de nuevo a mi lado- susurro.

\------

-Estas diciendo que Stiles no es Stiles- los hermanos asintieron. Habían llegado al apartamento hace diez minutos y seguían con la misma conversación. El tiempo se acaba si no querían perder a más gente.

-Y, ¿Qué se supone que es entonces?- acato el alpha mirando los hombres. Por un lado estaba emocionado al saber que encontraron a su hermano pero por otro un poco molesto ya que estaba cenando con su madre y son pocas las veces que una situación así se presenta.

Pero no dudo en venir cuando supo que habían encontrado a su hermano. Haría lo necesario para traerlo de vuelto si eso significaba arriesgar su vida lo haría por él. Stiles ha sacrificado muchas cosas por la manada era su turno de hacerlo.

-Esto no es simple, el chico lleva ahí meses- Dean sabía que estas personas no sabían la magnitud del problema al que se enfrentaban, puede que ellos sean cazadores expertos en demonios u otras criaturas sobrenaturales, pero un demonio es algo que no debes tomar a la ligera. No saben quién es que está portando el cuerpo de Stiles y descubrirlo no será un problema. Tenían que encontrarlo- Tenemos que buscarlo y capturarlo, en estos momentos puede estar ahí afuera o muriendo por las heridas que le hicieron en ese lugar o....-aparto la mirad alejándose un poco del comedor donde estaban hablando.

-O puede ser un demonio- término Sam de explicar al ver que su hermano tenía problemas. Tanto el alpha como el cazador mayor sintieron como sus esperanzas se iban, nunca habían liado con algo de ese tipo.

No tenían ni la menor duda de que hacer.

-Un demonio...me estas jodiendo verdad- hablo con furia Scott sus ojos se tornaron rojos. El rubio rápidamente desenchufo su arma apuntando al lobo, había estado esperando este momento para acabar con alguno de esos animales.

Odiaba trabajar con criaturas así, no se puede confiar en ellos y si lo haces una apuñalada por la espalda es lo que te espera. Sam rápidamente se podo delante de su hermano rompiendo el contacto con el chico. Sabía su desconfiando hacia ellos pero ahora no era el momento.

-Después arreglan sus indiferencias- ordeno sin dejar de mirar a su hermano- Ahora tenemos que encontrar a tu amigo si queremos salvarlo-a regañadientes Deán guardo el arma y Scott se calmó.

-Bien, ¿Cómo lo encontramos?- argent que en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio aprovecho el momento de calma.

-No tenemos que buscarlo él ya está aquí- menciono Scott con la mirada perdida. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los hombres.

Los wínchester preparando su arma pero tenían que hacer una trampa para demonios si quería que funcionara.

-Sam- no hubo más palabras tenían que actuar ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, se acerca el final!
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	17. Distinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Los Winchester dinujaron el sello bajo la alfombra del despacho. Sacaron el agua bendita de los bolsos que traían consigo y las cadenas con símbolos que lo apresarían. Todavía no sabían a que demonio se enfrentaban. Querían tener un poco de esperanza y que sea uno normal. Pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

-Actúen normal, el demonio tratara de convencernos que es Stiles para que no lo ataquemos- explico cargando el arma- No podemos permitirnos que escapé.

-Para eso es el selló- el moreno que no entendía ni una mierda de lo que significaban o bueno no del todo.

-Si, esto los retiene una vez que entran no pueden salir- al menos que sea un peor demonio rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Los únicos que podían romper el sello eran Crowley y Lucifer y dudaba que alguno de ellos dos poseyera al chico.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera, alertando una tormenta. Rápidamente el ambiente se convirtió en un más denso.

-Vaya suerte...- murmuro Dean con ironía.

Ahora solo hacia falta esperar. El sonido de la puerta alerto a todos con un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del rubio todos tomaron sus posiciones. Los hermanos revisando archivos, Scott leyendo un libro y Argent yendo a atender la puerta.

-¿Derek?- pregunto. Este solo se hizo a un lado dejando ver al castaño- ¡Stiles!- alardeo abrazando al chico. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos-¡Vamos pasen, los chicos se alegraran de verte!- abriendo más la puerta los dos hombres entraron.

Caminando detrás de ellos sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del castaño. Todo parecía en orden, pero los demonios eran astutos. Llegaron al despacho y Derek no tardo en alardearle a los Winchester sobre su logro. Pero estos pasaron olímpicamente de el al observar al chico.

-Así que, tú debes de ser Stiles- exclamo Deán, esperando cualquier movimiento para atacar- Bueno, me alegro que estés bien chico- se acercó unos pasos justo encima del sello esperando que el menor entrara.

Su sorpresa fue al ver que este se acercaba y le estrechaba una mano en forma de saludo. Extraño. Scott que en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio corrió hasta los brazos de su amigo apresándolo entre estos. Stiles dejo salir un pequeño quejido de sus labios rosados, al sentir la fuerza, este abrazo le costó dos costillas rotas. Que nadie noto además que se regeneraron rápidamente.

-También me alegre verte Scotty- murmuro sobre su hombro, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Y dime Stiles, ¿Recuerdas algo? Ya sabes del infierno- pequeños flashbacks de las torturas en ese calabozo lograron estremecerlo.

-Un poco...-expreso sin importancia. Hecho que no paso por alto por los hermanos. Sonrieron conformes con la poca información del chico.

-Eso es una excelente noticia...aun así debemos estar checando tu forma de actuar. Puede que no recuerdes mucho del lugar pero eso no quiere decir que no tendrá consecuencias- explico alejándose posicionándose aun lado de su hermano.

-Hmm, supongo- acato. El silencio reino entre ellos. Stiles estaba posado sobre el sello solamente necesitaban un movimientos para apresarlo y liberar el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a descansar Stiles. Tu papa debe estar muy preocupado ¿quieres que te lleve?- sugirió Derek rompiendo el silencio sumamente tenso que se formó. Con un asentimiento de parte del chico salieron del departamento sin decir nada más.

Esta acción descoloco a los hermanos al ver como salía fácilmente del sello. La puerta principal se cerró dejando solo a los cazadores y al alpha nuevamente solos.

-Al parecer Stiles es normal después de todo- hablo Scott.

Pero los Winchester negaron.

-Es imposible que haya salido de ese lugar sin problemas tiene que haber consecuencias ya sean físicas o mentales- frunciendo el ceño su mente comenzó a trabajar- Tiene que haber algo que se nos escapa- acato Sam mirando a su hermano que estaba igual de sorprendido que él.

Derek miraba de reojo cada segundo al castaño. Como pudo haberlo rechazado esa noche se sentía tan miserable consigo mismo. Quería llegar a la casa del castaño y demostrarle su amor al estilo Derek Hale.

Stiles mantenía su mirada perdida al frente. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección puede que se sorprendió el ver a los Winchester frente suyo pero nada que un caballero del infierno no pudiera lograr. Ahora solo tenía que destruir lo que más amaba el estúpido castaño para obtener su cuerpo completamente. Él podía ver los pensamientos del chico, sus memorias. Le molestaba, quería borrar cada rastro del castaño. Borrarlo del mapa. Y la solución era acabar con lo que más amaba. Pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de jugar un rato con el hombre que se encontraba aun lado. Los sentimientos que sentía por su portador eran tan fuertes como los de él. Que no complicaría demasiado las cosas esto sería pan comido.

Su mirada choco con la del pelinegro en el retrovisor, estos se encontraban vacíos. Derek rápidamente la aparto, supuso que habían perdido esa chispa al permanecer ahí abajo. Quien sabe que por qué cosas paso el chico solamente el sabría. Aun así esa mirada logro estremecerle aunque no lo aparentara. Disimuladamente respiro captando el aroma del chico buscando algo que le indicara que no era el pero no obtuvo resultados. Resoplo concentrándose en el camino.

Abadon sonrió al ver duda en la mirada de su acompañante. Jodido chucho de no ser porque podía ocultar su aroma se metería en problemas, reprimió un rugido al sentir como el alma del castaño quería salir. Forzó su cuerpo y pequeñas venas comenzaron a notarse en su cuello, sonrió con satisfacción al sentir al muchacho desistir. Sabía que volvería a intentar tomar el control necesitaba actuar rápido.

Frente a la casa Stilinski observaron el garaje vacía. Como sospechaba el sheriff no se encontraba en casa. Regresaría hasta la mañana y vaya sorpresa se iba a llevar al ver a su único hijo nuevamente en casa. Bajaron del auto entrando a la casa. Derek cerró la puerta detrás suyo siguiendo al castaño hasta su habitación. Nada más al poner un pie en esta el castaño se lanzó a sus brazos besándole con fervor.

Correspondió al beso con entusiasmo apretando su cuerpo al suyo. Las piernas delgadas del castaño rodearon su cintura al igual que sus brazos el cuello. Derek gemía con gusto sobre sus labios. El sabor no era el que esperaba siempre pensó que sentiría el medicamento o el saber a la cafeína u otra porquería del chico. Nada. Era lo que obtuvo. Algo en su mente le decía que estaba mal aunque su cuerpo decía lo contraria.

Rápidamente la ropa fue escaseando cuando llegaron a la cama. Su lobo le impedía mantener el control era como si algo lo incitara a ser domado por el animal. Apretaba sus ojos y manos sobre las sabanas azules de la cama.

No sabe en qué momento ocurrió, solo sentía su miembro dentro del castaño mientras lo penetraba fuertemente ignorando las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de esos ojos color whiskey. Abrió sus ojos dejando ver el rojo del alpha chocando con los del menor. Estos no reflejaban para nada gozo, había lastima, dolor, temor entre otras cosas que no pudo descifrar.

Corriéndose guturalmente con un rugido mordió el hombro del castaño marcándolo, los pequeños orificios de la herida se tornaron rojizos pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a bordar de ellas. Sus piernas flanquearon cayendo aun lado del menor. Rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo la piel fría de este. Dejándose caer por el sueño cerro sus ojos disfrutando del momento. Ni siquiera noto que el castaño se había corrido o mucho menos excitarse pero estuvo esperando ese momento que le fue difícil percatarse.

Stiles abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro relajado del moreno. Sonriendo de manera sínica. Se esfumo de los grandes brazos del moreno que al perder el contacto lo busco a tientas. Acerco su boca al oído susurrando cosas reconfortantes consiguiendo que el ojiverde volviera a dormir inerte de todo peligro.

\------

-No...no algo tuvo que salir mal- caminaba de un lado a otro, repasando los pasos una y otra vez por su mente. Todo había sido planeado el sello estaba en su lugar. Por qué no se quedó atrapado.

Miro las pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalar por el frio vidrio. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no entendía el que. Castiel solamente les menciono que no era él y eso que mierda se significaba. Soltó un resoplido frustrado pasando sus grandes manos por su cabello corto. Agradecía estar solo en estos momentos no quería descargar su frustración con alguno de los chicos. Por más que Sammy insistió en quedarse con él, no podía permitirse arrebatarle el sueño a su pequeño hermano.

Tomo uno de los pequeños vasos de la repisa donde el cazador guardaba unos whiskey, sirviéndose un pequeño trago lo bebió de uno solo. Haciendo una mueca por el ardor de este. Sin importar mucho tomo nuevamente la botella sirviendo esta vez más el pequeño vaso de vidrio.

Sus dedos tamborileaban en el frio vaso, recargo uno de sus brazos en la ventana. Algo se le escapaba. ¿Pero qué? Girándose al escritorio busco la pequeña agenda de su padre. Ahí tenía archivado la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales que existían su pertenencia más preciada.

Dando el último sorbo dejo el vaso sobre el escritorio sentándose sobre la silla de cuero. Hojeaba el cuaderno viejo las ojos tenían un aspecto amarillento y material del pequeño libro se encontraba desgastado por el tiempo. Chasqueo la lengua con enojo al no encontrar nada. Alejo el libro de golpe haciendo que se cayera con otras hojas.

Suspirando estirándose el cabello con desesperación. Exhalo tallándose los ojos poniéndose de cunclillas tomo el cuaderno nuevamente además de las hojas que tiro. Tal vez necesitaba descansar dejo las cosas en el escritorio y se dispuso a salir del despacho.

Se giró para cerrar la puerta pero algo llamo su atención debajo de la alfombra, encendió nuevamente la luz y levanto el borde de está dejando ver el sello. Una mueca se formó en su rostro al recordar su fracaso, enfoco más su vista al borde del círculo. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

-Maldito hijo de perra- susurro sonriente. Rápidamente salió del despacho en busca de su hermano.

El sello estaba roto eso solo significaba una cosa. La cacería demonios comenzaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Penúltimo capítulo!
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	18. Abaddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Sintió pequeñas punzadas de dolor en sus brazos, gruño incomodo removiéndose. Un sonido hizo eco en el lugar abrió los ojos rápidamente. Encontrándose con un panorama totalmente distinto cuando se durmió. Miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero solamente era un cuarto pequeño y húmedo. Trato de moverse pero unas cadenas lo detenían levanto la vista, encontrándose amarrado.

Frunció el entrecejo forzándolas entonces lo capto estaban hechas con Wolfsbane por eso no podía romperlas. Como había llegado a ese lugar. Solo recuerda haber estado con... ¡Stiles! Rápidamente agudizo su sentido del olfato buscando el aroma del chico. Un signo vital o algo que le indicara que estaba bien. Nada. Estaba solo en ese lugar.

Al menos sabía que el castaño estaba a salvo. Aun así le intrigaba la idea de cómo había llegado a este lugar sin despertarse. Dejo caer su cabeza suspirando. No podía hacer nada hasta saber a qué se enfrentaba.

El sonido de unos pasos le hicieron abrirlos de nuevo, los pasos cesaron frente suyo. Jalo las cadenas tratando de llamar la atención a lo que sea que se encontrara allá afuera o lo que sea ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba. La puerta chirrió a causa de su desgasto.

-Así, que tú eres el famoso Derek Hale- gruño.- Bueno, pensé que serias algo mejor- declaro el desconocido. Solo quería ver quien era ese desgraciado para arrancarle la garganta con los dientes.

-¿Quién eres?- soltó con sorna apretando los puños tratando de liberarse.

-O tu sabes quién soy- Derek pensó que el tipo estaba loco nunca lo había escuchado. Justo cuando iba a hablar le interrumpió- Pero eso no importa ahora- acato sin importancia acercándose aún más pero sin dejarse ver por el moreno.

-¿Dónde está Stiles?- pronuncio con la mandíbula apretada. Si se atrevía a tocarlo.

-Él te extraña- confeso el demonio observando con gracia al lobo.

-Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo en cima juro que...- sentencio mostrando sus colmillos y ojos rojos. Esto solo logro hacer reír al demonio.

-Me mataras...hmm la verdad dudo que lo hagas- eso ultimo logro descolocar al moreno- Bueno veamos si eres capaz de hacerlo.

De todo lo que pudo haberse imaginado nunca creyó lo que observaba ahí de pie con una extraña sonrisa adornando su rostro se encontraba Stiles. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que sus intentos de liberarse. Que significaba esta mierda. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio una pequeña mesa a su lado, con varias herramientas de tortura. Stiles planeaba lastimarlo.

-Es admirable la destreza que tiene el chico sabes- menciono tomando un bisturí y mirándolo- Cada vez intenta salir de aquí- señalo su pecho- Pero dudo que lo haga- sonrió.

-¡Suéltalo!- grito con furia.

-Shh, no hay razón para gritar- tomo el bisturí con fuerza en su mano. Derek se tensó al ver como encajaba la cuchilla en su piel- O vamos Derek, no me vengas con ese cuento de que ahora lo amas- rio acercándose quedando cara a cara- Sabes todo lo que le hiciste sufrir, o el cómo se sintió cuando lo rechazaste de esa manera- menciono con rencor- Tu no sientes nada por él.

-¡Lo hice para protegerlo!- aclaro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Protegerlo? Todos a tu alrededor salen lastimados. Crees que con Stiles sería diferente...mírate ni siquiera lo mereces. Eras un completo idiota que cambio a su familia solo por un poco de sexo- bramo con ironía.

Derek quería pensar que todo era un sueño, que nada de eso estaba pasando. Él se encontraba con Stiles acostados en su cama. Quiso hacerse la idea de verdad que lo trato, pero simplemente al ver a Stiles a los ojos. Le hacía saber que no era un sueño. Y que esa era su paga por haber destrozado al chico.

-No sé por qué te haces la víctima, tu provocaste esto sabes- encajo el bisturí en la pierna del mayor- Hiciste que Stiles abandonara todo...la verdad no sé si agradecerte o culparte.

-Déjalo...por favor- murmuro. Obteniendo la risa del chico.

-Te asegurare algo- acerco su rostro aún más al del lobo- No lo volverás a ver- sus ojos se tornaron negros asombrando y asustando al moreno.

-¿Qué eres y que hiciste con él?- sintió nuevamente la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

-Mmm, pensé que eras más listo pero veo que no. Soy Stiles... el chico que te follaste sin importarte nada más- hablo con descaro- Eres todo un caso Hale. Por eso te ama- el demonio levanto la mirada encontrándose con la del ojiverde- Oh...no lo sabias. Bueno eso es perfecto. Así veras como tu amado pierda cada vez más su lucha contra mí.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- susurro mirando a la criatura.

-Lo quiero a él y tú eres un impedimento entro él y yo- explico- Ya una vez todo aclarado. Creo que es hora con el momento que he estado esperando todo este tiempo- tomo un cuchillo deslizándolo lentamente por sus dedos- Alguien tiene que morir Derek y créeme que no dejare este cuerpo- sonrió mostrando nuevamente sus ojos negros- Esto será divertido.

\------

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto Deán recargado en el capo del impala. Llevaban dos horas buscando al pelinegro y el castaño sin resultados.

-Sus aromas están en la casa de Stiles pero el rastro se pierde cuando entramos al bosque- menciono el alpha- ¿Cómo se supone que los encontraremos?

-Aún no sabemos que es lo que está controlando a Stiles lo más probable es que sea un demonio sin importancia- explico cargando la escopeta con balas marcadas- Si, es un demonio más fuerte del que creemos tendremos que usar estas- tomo una lanzándola hacia el menor.

-Esto matara a la criatura- hablo confuso Scott mirando los extraños signos dibujados en la bala.

-No, solo lo mantendrá dentro del círculo. Aun no puedo creer que lo haya roto tuvo que haber algún error. Dibujaron bien todos los símbolos- los hombres asintieron.

-Deán, existe algún demonio capaz de hacer eso- pregunto Chris acercándose a los hermanos. Este negó pero Sam asintió.

-Solo hay dos tipos que pueden hacer eso... el primero es lucifer pero dudo mucho que se arriesgara a tomar el cuerpo de un chico si quisiera tomaría un cuerpo más fuerte al menos que Stiles tenga algo de especial- dijo mirando al mejor amigo de este quien negó rápidamente.

-Sam, es una locura esos no existen- acato Deán negando con su cabeza sabiendo a hacia donde tomaba rumbo la conversación. Tomo una escopeta llenándola de balas de sal.

-Lucifer, el rey del infierno. Deben estar bromeando- chisto Scott esperando que sea una broma de los hermanos pero el ver su rostro sin expresión alguna borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Y bien quién sería el otro tipo de demonio- Chris estaba un poco nervioso de la situación él nunca había trabajado con demonios y el ver a los hermanos con esas expresiones de temor en su rostro no le ayudaba a relajarse.

-Ellos dejaron de existir hace millones de años...- hablo pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-¡SAM! ¡No es momento de decir idioteces!- su tono de voz logro hacer estremecer a los tres hombres- Debemos movernos si queremos recuperar a Stiles- finalizo cerrando la cajuela del impala subiéndose al auto.

-Bien...existen otros se llaman Caballeros del Infierno. Fueron creados por el mismo Lucifer con el fin de protegerlo de los arcángeles De dios. Eran once en total- explico nerviosos.

-¡Once!- grito Scott.

-Sí, pero fueron eliminados por su entrenador. Caín.

-¿Cómo? Primero los crea para protegerse y luego los asesina.

-Los caballeros del infierno son más poderos que Lucifer si se juntaban entre ellos para tomar el infierno. Por eso Lucifer, le ordeno a Caín asesinarlos- explico.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Si todos fueron asesinados a que le tienen miedo- cuestión el alpha.

-Que no todos están muertos hace poco nos topamos con uno, su nonbre es Abaddon. Es uno de los once, no logramos asesinarlo pero si lo mandamos al infierno...pero tengo una ligera sospecha que es que posee el cuerpo de Stiles.

-Si lo que dices puede ser verdad. ¿Eso perjudica en algo?- pregunto Chris. Sam formo una mueca.

-Él nos odia y si sabe que nosotros andamos detrás de el... no dudara en matar a su portador. Es por eso mismo que debemos actuar con astucia, es un demonios de millones de años tiene más experiencia que nadie, tenemos que ser cuidadosos y mantenernos alejados lo más que podamos si decidí atacar- ordeno caminando al auto encendido.

-Entonces como sugieres que lo matemos- grito el cazador mayor mirando al castaño.

-Con la primera espada- hablo subiéndose al impala quien rápidamente se alejó del lugar.

-Este es una mierda- dijo Scott resoplando subiéndose al auto- Juro que cuando salgamos de esta le pondré una correa a Stiles para que no cometa más estupideces- refunfuño subiéndose a la camioneta del cazador.

Chris negó subiéndose del lado del piloto encendiendo el motor y acelerando para alcanzar a los hermanos.

\------

-Sabes que es muy poco la probabilidad que sea Abaddon- cuestiono mirando hacia la carretera vacía.

-Deán, rompió el sello. La única vez que presenciamos eso fue cuando la capturamos hace unos meses- dijo la situación indicaba que era él.

-Esto es una mierda- rasco su nuca nervioso- Sabes que será más difícil- asintió- Las balas nos ayudaran pero vamos a tener que usar la primera espada- lo último lo susurro desviando la mirada.

Sam sabia la razón de la preocupación de Deán, había luchado mucho para mantener a raya su sed de sangre. Desde que Caín le dio la marca para poder usarla las situaciones se han complicado. Haga lo que haga siempre que asesina a alguien con ese arma pierde la conciencia y asesina sin remordimiento alguno. Sam ha tenido la suerte de que siempre lo recuerde pero aun así ha estado a punto de cortarle la garganta.

Los dos tenían miedo de perderse el uno al otro, pero si asesinaban de una vez a Abaddon muchos problemas se irían de sus vidas y ya solo trabajarían para poder cerras las puertas del infierno para siempre.

-Bien hagámoslo- se rindió al ver que sería la única manera- Pateemos algunos traseros del infierno y después quiero comer una gran tarta de manzana con una hamburguesa de doble carne- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro contagiando a su hermano menor- Perra.

-Idiota- rieron por su tontería. Negando con la cabeza Sam se alejó tomando el mapa en sus manos. Buscando el lugar donde se podría estar escondiendo- ¿Dónde llevarías a un hombre lobo para tortúralo?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada.

-Una casa vieja- respondió imaginándose la escena.

-Recuerdas que Chris menciono que tenían una bóveda donde antes los torturaban- cuestiono intrigado Sam mirando a su hermano.

-Crees que lo tenga ahí- dijo un poco confundido. Sam asintió. Sin decir nada más retorno en la carretera dirigiéndose a la antigua bóveda Argent.

-Avisare a Chris- sugirió Sam sacando su celular. Marcando el número.

\------

Los gritos y jadeos de Derek se oían por todo el lugar, había sido torturado de todas las maneras que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Su proceso de curación había dejado de funcionar hace una hora. Ya que cada vez que Stiles provocaba una herida en alguna parte de su cuerpo, cuando comenzaba a curarse este le tiraba acónito en la herida evitando que se curara.

Sus fuerzas se habían agotado. Abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando al castaño cargando en revolver con acónito se removió débilmente esperando tener un poco de más suerte. El ruido del gatillo ser jalado resonó en el cuarto. Rápidamente sintió el ardor de la bala en su pecho jadeo y gruño apretando los puños.

-Por favor...déjalo ir- suplico una vez más con la esperanza de que lo cumpliera- Stiles...sé que estás ahí dentro lucha por salir toma el contr...agh- cayo al sentir los dedos dentro de la herida de bala. Miro esos ojos que una vez fueron de color avellana

Le miraba con una gran sonrisa de burla y satisfacción mientras movía sus dedos dentro de la herida. Gruño tornando sus ojos rojos tratando de intimidarlo.

-Tu precioso Stiles se fue- susurro en su oído antes de encajar más los dedos en la herida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. El penultimo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, agradezco inmensamente su apoyo.
> 
> Tumblr - Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	19. Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siganme! Y mandenme prompts.  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

-Por favor...déjalo ir- suplico una vez más con la esperanza de que lo cumpliera- Stiles...sé que estás ahí dentro lucha por salir toma el contr...agh- cayo al sentir los dedos dentro de la herida de bala. Miro esos ojos que una vez fueron de color whiskey.

Le miraba con una gran sonrisa de burla y satisfacción mientras movía sus dedos dentro de la herida. Gruño tornando sus ojos rojos tratando de intimidarlo.

-Tu precioso Stiles se fue- susurro en su oído antes de encajar más los dedos en la herida.

Derek apretó los puños bufando tratando de no gritar, si lo que el demonios decía era verdad no le daría el lujo de oír sus lamentos. Sintió como retiraba los dedos de la herida y acercaba los dedos cubiertos de sangre a sus labios delineándolos pausadamente manchándolos de su sangre. Abaddon sonrió limpiando los restos de sangre con su lengua. Esto comenzaba a ponerse aburrido y todavía no quería deshacerse del hombre-lobo chasqueo la lengua frustrado dándole la espalda, caminando alrededor mirándole detenidamente buscando alguna idea.

-Confírmame algo Derek- hablo acercándose de nueva cuenta a la mesa- ¿Viste cómo murió tu familia?- pregunto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la respuesta en sus ojos. Suspiro con desdén caminando hasta le lobo acariciando su mejilla. Derek alejo el rostro rápidamente. Sentía asco de sí mismo.

-No entiendo por qué te haces el difícil Derek. Anoche no te quejabas mucho- reprendió con sorna- Pero no estamos aquí para recordar esa noche de "pasión"- hizo un ademan con las manos al decir la última palabra- Oh, no...no- cada palabra que soltaba un toque de burla sonaba en estas.

-Has lo que quieras conmigo... pero por favor déjalo ir a el- pidió con esperanza.

Rio sacudiendo la cabeza divertido- Es gracioso que a pesar de todo sigas creyendo que aún queda algo de él. Déjame repetírtelo, él está muerto. Que te entre de una vez por tu cabeza de lobo idiota- gruño.

Acerco una silla del rincón posicionándola enfrente del lobo que veía con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos. Camino hasta el moreno desatando las cadenas de sus muñecas y piernas. Derek trato de moverse para liberarse, pero Abaddon doblo su antebrazo dejándolo detrás de la nuca.

-Piensa muy bien lo que intentes hacer lobito, porque un movimiento en falso y puedes acabar con la vida de tu amorcito.

Haciendo fuerza lo sentó en la silla de antes encadenándolo a cada una de las patas dejándolo inmóvil. Derek fácilmente podría romper la silla con un movimiento brusco pero las cadenas serian un problema mayor y tenía que actuar rápido si quería salvar la vida de Stiles también.

-Me caes bien Derek lo admito- confeso tomando una botella. Destapo la tapa comenzando a esparcir el líquido sobre todo su cuerpo rodeándolo sin dejar un espacio vacío- Pero me gusta este cuerpo, ¿sabes?- señalo de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué haces?- escupió un poco del líquido que había caído a su boca cuando lo esparcía por su cabeza.

-Lo descubrirás muy pronto- aparto la mirada metiendo la mano a su bolsillo.

Todo aliento abandono su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron a la vez que abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzaba a forcejear. Abaddon sonría meciendo de un lado a otro el mechero sobre la atenta mirada del moreno. Se alejó unos pasos sin perderse ni un segundo de su espectáculo. Sintió mayor satisfacción cuando el alma del castaño luchaba dentro suyo tratando de liberarse. Una idea perturbadora cruzo por su mente.

Le costaría fuerza hacerlo pero valdría la pena.

-Bien Derek te cumpliré un deseo antes de unirte a tu querida familia- hablo.

-Último deseo- formulo el ojo verde antes de ver como los ojos del demonio se tornaban de eso color avellana- ¿Stiles?- pregunto con temor.

El castaño pestañeo repetidas veces apretando su cabeza, sentía como si hubiera consumido miles de botellas de alcohol. No es que lo haya hecho antes. Respiraba con rapidez mirando a su alrededor como coño había llegado a ese lugar. Acostumbro su vista hasta que lo escucho. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron y miro enfrente suyo encontrándose aún muy demacrado y ¿mojado? Derek. Eso ultimo no logro entenderlo inseguro comenzó a acercarse hasta él.

-Derek... ¿Por qué estas así?- cuestiono mirando su ropa completamente empapada.

-Stiles escúchame tienes que luchar contra el... no dejes que te contenga- ordeno tan rápido que dudo que el chico le entendiera- Por favor Stiles, has lo que te digo- suplico haciendo sorprender al castaño.

-P-ero no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme- confeso un tanto confundido de la situación.

-Simplemente has lo que te digo, vete busca a los demás diles que el demonio...- una risa logro interrumpirlo miro de nueva cuenta al moreno. Una opresión en su pecho se formó al notar los ojos obscuros.

-Derek... Derek... te di una gran oportunidad para confesarte y la desperdicias de esta manera- rio pasando la lengua lentamente sobre los labios partidos- Y yo que pensaba que el frio era yo- encogiéndose de hombros encendió el mechero-Que desagradable.

\------

Las pisadas se escuchaban en el lugar además de sus respiraciones. Habían encontrado la forma de entrar a la bóveda ahora solo tenían que recorres los obscuros pasillos del lugar.

-Esto es más tenebroso que la pizzería, ¿no sammy?- menciono recordando el caso del payaso. Quiso reírse al ver el temor reflejado en el rostro de su hermano.

-No es momento para tonterías Deán- reprendió golpeándolo con la escopeta en el hombro.

Siguieron corriendo por los pasillos tratando de localizar el lugar hasta que los murmullos dentro de una habitación lograron detenerlos. Los dos hermanos se miraron cargando sus armas. Tenían que ser rápidos no sabía si realmente se enfrentaban a un Caballero del Infierno y si era así las balas normales no funcionarían. A paso lento se acercaron a la gran puerta. Con las respiraciones a tope. Entraron a la habitación con sus armas apuntando.

-Derek- menciono Sam al ver el hombre lobo en medio de la sala. Con las armas en mano se acercaron hasta el tomando su rostro- Hey Derek, somos nosotros los...

-Winchester... por que no ha de sorprenderme- Sam se incorporó dándose la vuelta.

Ahí en la entrada de la puerta su única salida estaba el demonio con sus manos escondidas detrás de su espalda. Parándose firmemente recargo el arma pero sin hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano quien se encontraba apuntando al demonio con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el castaño haciendo romper el incómodo silencio que se formó entre ellos.

-Samuel Winchester el cerebrito del grupo, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor en otras circunstancias- comento alzando la mano movimiento que alerto a Deán quien apunto de nueva cuenta- Y no menos importante... Deán Winchester o mejor dicho el idiota del grupo. 

-Tu miserable rata del infierno- maldijo el mayor apretando el mango de la escopeta conteniéndose para no destrozarle la cara.

-Vamos dispara veamos que sucede- alentó el demonio acercándose quedando frente al cañón de la escopeta- Dispara... vamos no tengas miedo.

Deán miraba detenidamente hacia los ojos negros del demonio, este no mostraba ni una pisca de temor. Gruñendo bajo el arma haciendo reír al chico.

-Vuelve a reír y esta vez no dudare en jalar el gatillo- amenazo alejándose unos pasos. El demonio alzo las manos comprendiendo.

Abaddon analizaba con la mirada cada una de sus emociones buscando algo que le sirviera de ventaja contra los hermanos. Con un suspiro cerro los ojos dejando caer sus hombros y alzando las muñecas frente a los hombres que le miraron sin entender. Alzo las manos haciéndole entender sus intenciones.

'Esto es demasiado fácil' pensó el rubio poniéndole las esposas.

-Tu llévate a Derek- hablo mirando a su hermano- Yo me encargare de este- levanto las manos esposadas del demonio.

Sam asintió alejándose de su hermano y el demonio acercándose a un inconsciente Derek agachándose desato sus piernas y manos miro las esposas limpiándose el líquido que contenían estas. Veneno. Confirmo al mirar las muñecas del hombre-lobo. Tomando un brazo del ojo verde y pasándolo sobre sus hombros comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

\------

-Esto es una trampa Deán- susurro con enojo Chris.

Miro atreves de las persianas, el castaño quien se encontraba muy tranquilo mirando con curiosidad el lugar. Deán había llegado con el demonio a la casa de Scott donde había acordado reunirse cuando recuperaran a Stiles pero no todo había salido a lo planeado...

-Ni siquiera es el- gruño el alpha alerta de cualquier movimiento de lo que era su mejor amigo.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse alerto a todos salieron del despacho caminando en dirección al ruido encontrando a Sam con el hombre-lobo en sus hombros. Scott rápidamente se acercó a él ayudándole.

-Llevémoslo a mi habitación- ordeno subiendo las escaleras.

Deán miro sobre el hombro del cazador, de algún modo le perturbaba el comportamiento del demonio en todo el camino no se había opuesto al trato que le dio. No es como que lo golpeo o algo por estilo pero los demonios son criaturas bordes e impulsivas que no les importaría acabar con una vida inocente. Son despreciables. Apretó los puños tratando de controlar sus impulsos de ir a la sala y dispararle en la nuca acabando con todo esto de una buena vez.

-Ha hecho algo- la voz de su hermano logro calmarlo un poco. Negó- Veo que hiciste el sello- alzo la cabeza mirando el dibujo sobre el castaño dibujado en el techo de la casa.

-Es bueno prevenir- murmuro sonriendo de lado-Además tengo preparado esto- saco la pistola con las balas especiales.

Sam asintió, alzando la vista para encontrar al chico con un poco de temor comenzó a avanzar hasta el sentándose sobre la mesita de café frente suyo. El demonio alzo una ceja sus ojos estaban obscuros demostrando que no se echaría atrás.

-¿Stiles?- pregunto esperanzado. Quería saber si aún quedaba algo del chico.

Abaddon sonrió negando con la cabeza suavemente. Hizo un alzamiento de cejas indicándole la cinta pegada en su boca la cual le impedía hablar.

-No lo hare al menos que me prometas decirnos todo- ordeno Sam mirándole penetrantemente. Abaddon suspiro rodando los ojos.

Asintió con pesar.

-Bien- Sam se acercó un poco más quedando cara a cara, tomo un extremo de la cinta negra jalándola despegando lentamente de su boca. Eso dolería de algún modo si fuera humano pero no lo es.

-Pregunta.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- el menor rodo los ojos al oír la pregunta de su hermano alguna vez podría dejarlo hacer algo por sí solo. El demonio sonrió con suficiencia.

-Mi nombre es Abaddon- respondió sin más, ladeo el rostro observando y percibiendo el cambio de sensaciones en los hombres.

-Así que es verdad- hablo en tono incrédulo Scott quien se encontraba un poco apartado de los demás.

-Define verdad, Scotty- señalo el demonio con sus manos atadas.

-¿Cómo sabes...

-¿Cómo se quién eres? Eres el mejor amigo de mi portador es obvio que sepa todo de el- respondió sin más- Es todo lo que vas a preguntar Sammy.

Los Winchester aún se encontraban en shock nunca habían estado presentes ante uno de los primeros demonios creados por Lucifer. Tenían que estar alertas si el rey del infierno mando a asesinar a cada uno de los Caballeros del Infierno era por temor a perder su poder. Deán se incorporó mejor se acercó hasta el demonio sacando el revolver posándolo sobre la sien del demonio.

-Hagamos las cosas simples, tú dejas al chico y nosotros no te matamos- ofreció. Abaddon rio ante su propuesta moviendo la cabeza para sacar el arma de su cabeza- No me subestimes.

-Y quien dijo que lo hacía- jacto removiéndose en el sofá- Ustedes no saben en lo que se meten- su voz se tornó gruesa- El hecho de que me haya dejado atrapar no significa que dejare que me saquen del cuerpo. Lo necesito.

Estiro las manos desatándose las esposas con sellos Deán rápidamente se levantó alejándose posándose a un lado de los demás sin dejar de apuntar al demonio. Miraron como el chico sobaba sus muñecas dañadas. Scott y Chris tenían miedo nunca en su vida habían visto algo así. No sabían cómo actuar ante una situación así.

-No dejare que más personas se interpongan en mi camino- levanto la cara encontrándose con las expresiones que un demonio amaba temor- Lo siento mucho, Scott a Stiles no le gustara esto pero no me puedo permitir más obstáculos- termino comenzando a acercarse a el moreno.

Quien por reflejo torno sus ojos de color rojo rugiéndole a lo que era su amigo.

-Uhh, el perro salió- bromeo sin un toque de miedo iba a continuar cuando el sonido de un disparo retumbo en la sala.

\------

Derek abrió los ojos exaltado tomando una gran cantidad de aire comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Rápidamente reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Miro su cuerpo encontrándolo completamente sanado toco su abdomen y brazos en busca de alguna herida superficial. Nada. Los poderes curativos habían hecho efecto ya.

Incorporándose de la cama tallo su rostro tratando de buscar respuestas. ¿Por qué estaba en casa de McCall? Gruño al sentir una punzada en su cabeza. Lo último que recuerda era al demonio frente suyo con el mechero en mano cuando el cansancio lo golpeo.

Stiles.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación tenía que contarle a los chicos todo lo que había descubierto camino por el pasillo estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando el sonido de un disparo se escuchó. Se detuvo agudizando sus oídos escuchaba el latido de cuatro corazones pero la respiración de un quinto. Bajando de dos en dos entro a la sala donde los hombres miraban inertes a alguien. Miro sobre sus hombros encontrando una imagen que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Ahí en medio de la sala, Stiles tenía una herida de bala sobre su pecho justo en su corazón. Empujo a Chris queriendo acercársele pero el cazador nuevo le detuvo iba a reprender cuando la risa de alguien se escuchó miro hasta el proveniente encontrando a Stiles riendo.

-Auch, eso dolió- dirigió su pálida mano hasta el orificio en su pecho. Metió los dedos revolviéndose dentro tomando la orilla del casquillo. Lentamente comenzó a sacar la bala sacando con ello varios chorros de sangre- Trataste de matarme- dijo mirando al rubio. Su rostro en un segundo se tornó duro y serio- ¡Tú no puedes matarme!- grito haciendo temblar la casa haciendo parpadear las luces de esta.

-Nadie te quería matar- respondió con sorna al ver que el demonio trataba de acercársele pero este choco.

Abaddon levanto la vista encontrándose con el mismo sello de antes.

Rio- Crees que no puedo liberarme- ironizo volviendo a caminar en su dirección pero siendo recluido por el sello. Gruño haciendo más fuerza sobre el escudo pero este no cedió. El demonio gruño hacia ellos haciendo retroceder a los cazadores- No lo dejare Deán si me alejas de él. El morirá- comento enojado tratando de romper el sello.

-El puede hacer eso- cuestino Chris con su arma apuntando al demonio. Los hermano asintieron.

-Debemos hacer el ritual, ahora- hablo Sam tomando el libro buscando el conjuro- Tienen que salir de la casa- ordeno acercándose con una botella de agua bendita.

-No nos iremos- reprendió Derek acercándose siendo detenido por el rubio. Juraba que si lo volvía a tocar lo golpearía.

-Tienen que irse Sam tratare de mandar al demonio de vuelta al infierno pero si algo sale mal el buscara un nuevo portador todos ustedes son posibles víctimas- explico comenzando a empujarlos a la puerta.

-Ah y tú no verdad- dijo con ironía Derek gruñendo tratando de oponerse.

Deán desabrocho los primeros botones de su camiseta mostrándole un tatuaje en forma de solo con letras escritas dentro.

-Esto lobo es un protector anti demonios tú no tienes eso yo soy inmune- finalizo abriendo la puerta- Vayan a tu apartamento Chris hagan el mismo sello y métanse dentro de este, no salgan hasta que hayamos terminado- ordeno cerrando la puerta frente sus narices.

El cazador y el alpha comenzaron a caminar hasta la camioneta si los Winchester les ordenaban algo lo mejor era hacer caso ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que era un demonio era mejor prevenir. Pero Derek no estaba de acuerdo una vez lo abandono no volvería a hacerlo. Asegurándose de que los otros dos se fueron trepo por el pórtico entrando al cuarto de Scott. Abrió la puerta comenzando a bajar por las escaleras pero sin salir.

-Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo- frunció el ceño asomándose viendo como Sam comenzaba a hablar ese idioma tan extraño- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica Ergo perditionis venenum propinare Vade- murmuro alzando la mano frente al demonio.

Abaddon gruñía y gritaba haciendo temblar la casa consecutivamente a la vez que las luces parpadeaban en el vecindario. Quien imaginaria que se estaba llevando un exorcismo a lado de su casa.

-Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomine Iesu, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine- lanzo agua bendita haciendo sisear al demonio. Derek frunció el ceño al ver que el cuerpo del castaño desprendía vapor.

-Estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida. El morirá- hablo de nueva cuenta pero ahora su voz se había tornado más gruesa haciendo estremecer a los cazadores. Poso una mano forzando nuevamente el sello pero fue detenido por el rubio.

-Intenta hacer algo y no dudare en usar esto- amenazo Deán sacando la primera espada. Abaddon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- Deán sonrió al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Pero no respondió dejando seguir el rito.

-Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos- lanzo agua quemando el rostro del demonio.

Derek luchaba contra el impulso de correr y detener al castaño pero debía hacerse la idea de que él no era Stiles. Su Stiles. Respirando profundamente calmando sus latidos se asomó de nueva cuenta chocando con la mirada del demonio.

-Te lo advertí- murmuro para sí mismo.

Deán miro confundido al demonio antes de girarse a ver que miraba. Sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones- ¡SAM!- grito tratando de detener a su hermano todo se había jodido.

\- Gloria Patri- finalizo Sam mirando como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a convulsionar- ¿Qué mierda?- susurro observando como el cuerpo de Stiles colapsaba sobre el piso.

-Demonios- corrió hacia el cuerpo del menor agarrando su rostro- Hey, vamos amigo lucha contra no te dejes vencer- dijo mirando por primera vez los ojos whiskey.

-¡Deán, que sucedió!- grito Samuel parado en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer.

-El jodido demonio encontró al idiota del lobo- respondió señalándole con la barbilla.

Sam lo miro confundido dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde su hermano apunto. Abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando como Derek estaba parado en medio de la sala sin decir nada solo con sus ojos puestos al cuerpo de Stiles. Quien expulsaba cantidades de sangre de su boca.

-Vamos, vamos Stiles no te dejes vencer tienes mucho por que vivir. Vamos- suplico el rubio. Sin conocer al chico algo lo empujaba a querer ayudarlo sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido no quería que el padre del menor sufriera lo mismo- Joder, no mueras.

Derek salió de shock corriendo hasta el cuerpo de Stiles quien no dejaba de escupir sangre y temblar. Sintió sus manos fallarle cuando trato de quitárselo al cazador. Dejándose caer a un lado lo halo hasta el posándolo en su regazo. Stiles le dirigió una mirada suplicante levantando su débil mano hasta la barbilla del lobo dejándole una pequeña caricia.

El lobo cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. De un momento a otro la espalda del castaño se arqueo Stiles comenzó a llorar dejando salir gritos de dolor de su boca. Derek poso su mano tratando de absorber su dolor pero fue inútil.

Su cuerpo callo inerte sobre el suyo, paso lentamente su mano sobre el cabello castaño acariciándolo una vez más- Morirá verdad- murmuro dolido sin dejar de verlo.

Los hermanos se miraron asintiendo. Habían tratado de hacer todo lo que podían pero era como la mordida su cuerpo rechazo el repentino cambio además que el demonio lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Deán sentía la impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Gruñendo se alejó dándole la espalda a la escena.

Sam suspiro dolido viendo como el lobo acunaba el cuerpo destruido de Stiles sobre sus brazos. Sabía que debían acabar con su sufrimiento. Abaddon disfrutaba del dolor esto aún no había terminado. Odiaba esto. Odiaba este trabajo siempre veía como las personas que más quería morían por lo que hacían y ahora un chico inocente pagaba por una lucha que no era suya. Sintió una ventisca reconocida detrás de él.

-Puedo evitar su sufrimiento- la voz de Cass le hizo sentir un gran alivio. Él podía ayudarlo. Asintió haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar al ángel.

Castiel se acercó hasta el cuerpo del humano posando sus dedos sobre la frente de este. Derek gruño mostrando sus ojos rojos haciéndolo retroceder.

-Derek debes dejarlo ir, no hay nada que puedas hacer- cuestiono Sam al ver como envolvía más sus brazos en el cuerpo moribundo- Ni siquiera la mordida lo salvara- dijo antes de que lo digiera el lobo.

-No...no lo perderé de nuevo...no...- susurro con voz rota meciendo el cuerpo con cariño. Sintió como se movía entre sus brazos un deje de esperanza se adentró en su cuerpo pero solo era otro ataque.

Stiles comenzó a gritar más fuerte retorciéndose en sus brazos llorando- Por favor...por favor has que esto termine- hablo por primera vez el chico. Derek quiso sonreír al escuchar suavemente el sonido de su voz. Pero los ojos suplicantes de Stiles le hacían sentir peor.

Cas se acerco nuevamente regalándole una sonrisa a Stiles. Miro a Derek esperando que este le digiera algo. Nada. El lobo mantenía los ojos apretados evitando ver a la persona que una vez amo sufrir. No lo soportaría dos veces. Poso sus dedos en su frente haciendo resplandecer la habitación. Unos segundos después sintió como el cuerpo de Stiles dejaba de hacer movimiento.

Lloro apretándolo más a su cuerpo. Grito mientras negaba no queriendo creer la realidad. Murmuraba sobre el oído frio de Stiles que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, que le diera su perdón.

Stiles confió en él desde un principio. Él se arriesgó por él. Él se enamoró de alguien roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/kudos. No cuento con una beta a si que soy consciente de que hay errores en la historia. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Ultimo capítulo, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. En mi Tumblr tengo publicado un final alternativo de esta historia, si gustan leerlo vayan a mi perfil. Muchas gracias por todo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Siganme! Y mandenme prompts.  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
